Distraction
by FatallyEmiko
Summary: The Ackerman siblings meet The Jaeger twins.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **So yeah I started another new story c;**

 **Forgive all the grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, punctuation, etc.**

* * *

"Levi, get the hell up we're going to be late!" Mikasa yells at her older brother.

Levi sits up and blinks, glaring at her. "It's not like I fucking sleep anyway." He throws the cover off of himself, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He sits there for a minute. "Fuck." Levi can never get enough sleep, and every single time he drifts off something or someone decides its a wonderful time to wake him up. He stands up and walks into the bathroom into his room, turning on the shower.

Mikasa heads downstairs, hearing the tv in the living room on. 'Someone's awake?' It's the ass crack of dawn, literally the sun just fully got into the sky. Nobody is usually up at this time except Levi and her. That's only because they like to get a run in before they go to school.

"Kenny?" She questions. A man jumps up from laying on the couch looking around.

"Huh?" He ask sleepily.

"Why the hell are you sleeping the couch?"

He shrugs at her then falls back on the couch returning to his sleep.

Mikasa blinks at him, she walks over to the couch and slaps him hard right on the chest.

"Fuck!" Kenny yells. "You fucking shitty fucking short ass brat!"

Levi finally walks downstairs only to see his sister and uncle literally wrestling. He stands there for a minute assessing the situation. "I live in a fucking preschool." He deadpans, walking right past Mikasa having their uncle in a head lock.

"YOU JUST GOING TO LET YOUR SISTER STRANGLE ME!" Kenny yells again, Mikasa's grip just gets a little tighter around his neck.

Levi snorts turning around looking at his sister and uncle. "Urasai." Mikasa snorts still having the man in a headlock.

"Kids, it's too early to pick on your uncle so early in the morning." Kuchel mumbles while yawning walking down the stairs. "Mikasa…" Her mother says.

Mikasa let's go of her uncle letting him fall. She walks over into the kitchen, going to the fridge. "Good morning mom." Mikasa mumbles.

"Good morning ma." Levi says.

"Good morning my babies." Kuchel smiles sweetly, giving a peck on the cheek to her kids. "Going for your early morning run?"

They both nod to their mom. She looks at them still smiling sweetly. "Well, be careful."

Levi opens the fridge taking out two bottles of water from the fridge, handing one to his sister. They both walk to the door, putting on their running sneakers and picking up their bags.

"See you later my loves! Be careful! Call me if you need anything. Levi don't forget after school."

Levi just nods his head. "Yeah yeah…I won't forget." He grumbles. He opens the front door and they both walk out. Both of the Ackermans started their morning around. They ran for almost an hour before they decided it would be a good idea to get to school, so they can use the showers in the gym. Of course they ran all the way there.

Both of the ravens made it inside the school building, going right to the gym. When they got there they parted ways, Mikasa off to the girls, Levi off to the men. Levi made sure every single place on his body was scrubbed, even where he think the littlest of dirt would be on him, he scrubbed. After 15 minutes or so Levi finally got out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist walking over to his locker. He opened it, placing all his body wash back, then pulling out his bag, pulling out his clothes. He begins getting dressed. He pulls his phone out of the front pocket of his bag stuffing it back into his locker. He closed it.

Levi looks at his phone checking the phone. Class start in 10 minutes. He was lucky since his class was literally down the hall from the gym. It was Levi's senior year, he graduates in two months. If it was up to him, he would get his diploma, flip everyone off, and walk the fuck out, but Levi's school wasn't that simple. The raven slides his iPhone into his front pocket, walking out the gym. He's walking down the hall when something or someone bumps into him. The person who ran into his let's out a squeak.

"O-oh my god, i'm sorry!" They stutter a little. Levi backs up a little realizing they were still pushed together, he notices the person dropped their bag and a note back along with their pencils.

Levi shakes his head. "Nah, that was my fault, I didn't look where I was going." Levi bends down and starts picking up the pencils, and notebook. He stands back up, ready to hand the person back their belongings. When Levi looks at the person in front of him however, his heart stops…it takes a full minute to start up again and then it skips a beat anyway. When he finally got a good look at the boy in front of Levi lost all sense of thought. He was beautiful. He was 5'5, maybe 5'6, beautiful tanned skin,messy brunette hair that only reached his neck, pink plump lips, amazing colored eyes almost like the ocean, or kind of like those priceless jewels you find in a fucking treasure chest. Levi couldn't even come up with a name for the boys eyes even if he could. Levi shakes his head handing the boy his things. "What's your name brat?"

"B-brat?" The person huffs. "Eren, and i'm certainly not a brat!" Eren pouts a little looking at Levi, taking his notebook and pencils. "Thank you." Eren mumbles.

Levi puts his hand over his mouth trying to hold back the blush he so obviously knew he wanted to have. _'Fuckin adorable little shit.'_ He thought to himself. He clears his throat. "What class you got brat?"

"I am not a brat! I have AP English." He mumbles again.

"Oh, i'm on way there…i've never seen you before." Levi finally turns back into his original self.

"R-really? Can you show me? I'm so lost." He pouts again. "I'm new here…by the way."

"Yeah, just follow me." Levi began walking forward again, Eren following right on his side. "Levi."

"What was that?" Eren asked.

"The name is Levi."

Eren smiled at Levi. "Nice to meet you!"

Levi stopped in tracks for a minute looking at Eren with a bit of wide eyes. His heart skipped a beat again, it happened again when Eren smiled. Levi didn't know why but he wanted Eren to always smile and look at him like that. _'What…the…fuck…is….wrong..with…me?'_

* * *

Mikasa walks to her locker, opening it and taking her books out for her first class which is History. They were finally going to talk about her favorite era, well not her favorite but she could relate to it some how. The titan era. When the world was basically trapped inside walls from the big humanoid monsters who ate people. Mikasa could always imagine herself being a soldier, ready to fight one of them. Today they were learning about soldiers called the survey corps so to say Mika was excited was a bit of an understatement.

"Ugh! I can't get this damn locker open!" Someone yells out in frustration.

Mikasa looks to the right of her, seeing the struggling girl, she sees the girl having the most difficult time, they didn't haven't class for another 10 minutes so she decided to help. She walks over to the girl. "Here let me, what's your combination?"

"10,5,12"

Mikasa opens the lock, taking it off the lock, she kicks the locker then pulls it open. "I don't know why they ever give this one to people, it sticks like crazy."

"Thank you…um…what's your name?" The girl ask Mikasa.

Mika turns around staring this girl. Her heart starts pumping a little faster, something flutters in the pit of her stomach, she feels something coursing through her veins. 'Whoa.' she thinks to her self. It take every ounce of strength not to let her jaw drop. This beautiful girl in front of her took her breath away. She was about 5'5, beautiful tanned skin, the most pink plump lips, her eyes…her fucking eyes they looked like they could be jewels or diamonds or something. Mikasa couldn't believe it.

"M-Mikasa.." She stuttered. Mikasa couldn't believe she fucking stuttered. Her cheeks turn a bit pink.

The girl giggles and smiles at her. "I'm Erin or Rin…I guess depends on what you want to call me." She giggles.

The raven girl truly felt an arrow from that small baby fucker cupid shoot right in her heart, she almost put her hand to her heart. _'Holy fuck.'_ Mikasa clears her throat and smiles just a little. "Nice to meet you, you must be new here."

Erin nods her head. "Yup! My father got a new job as the new chief of neurology at Trost Medical."

"Oh, where are you originally from?" Mikasa asks. She was completely interested in this girls life, she wanted to know everything.

"Shingashina."

Mikasa raises a brow. "Oh damn. Well welcome to Trost." Mikasa smiles at her.

The brunette giggles again. "You're so cute Mikasa! Thank you."

There goes her heart again, Mikasa wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. "W-what class do you have…wait what grade are you even in?"

"I'm a sophomore. I have um.." She pulls out her schedule from her pocket opening it and looking at it. "History…Do you know where room 207 is?"

Mikasa was sure her heart was trying to leave her chest. She just nods. "Ye-yeah i'm going there now…but…if you're a sophomore, why do you have a junior class?"

"Oh, I didn't want to take any AP classes like my brother, so I just decided to go for a couple junior classes."

"Got cha." Mikasa smirks a little.

Erin steps in front of Mikasa catching her off guard. Mikasa stops and stares at Erin, her heart thumping a mile a minute in her chest. "W-what?"

"You're really really pretty Mikasa, you have the most prettiest eyes i've ever seen." Erin smiles big. "Now come on before we're late, i'm assuming i'm going the right way." She grabs Mikasa's hand.

Mikasa was so red she thought she might pass out. _'Holy fuck…what's happening to me!'_

* * *

Lunch time. The time where everyone has an hour, yes a whole 60 minutes to do whatever they want, live the school and come back, eat horrible lunch food, talk to there friends, wonder around the school. Levi dreaded it, because people would get food on the floor, some dumb ass would even throw it around, he doesn't know if they clean anything in her properly. So here was Levi OCD Ackerman walking to this lunch room, to sit at the table with the people he usually sat with.

"LEEEEEVIIIIII~!" Hanji yells very fucking loudly.

Levi glares at her. "I don't think they heard you in Australia."

Hanji cackles loudly. "I can be louder!"

"Tch, shitty specs." Levi takes a seat next to his big blonde friend. Erwin was maybe 5, 6 inches taller than him and Levi truly hated it because this guy really was a fucking giant, a giant with the most massive eyebrows he's ever seen.

"Good to see you Corporal." Erwin smiled kindly at Levi.

"Commander Brows." Levi said.

Erwin chuckles. "Still calling me that after all these years?"

"Still haven't got them fixed after all these years?" Levi counters.

Hanji cackles loudly again. "I'm worried they're going to fly off his face one day!"

"I like my baby's brows, they make him more manly…with his cute face." Mike states.

"Mike, you look like the shaggy dog, you have no room to talk." Levi deadpans.

Hanji cackles loud as fuck again.

"You shitty fucking four eyed freak, keep being loud and I swear to all that I literally sew your fucking mouth shut."

Every laughs. "Well shit Levi, violent as ever." Erwin says.

"Yeah yeah."

"Levi."

Levi turns around looking at his sister. "Mikasa."

She sits down then smiles at everyone. "Hey guys."

"Mikasa!" Hanji yells.

Levi takes the roll Mike has on his plate standing up he goes over to Hanji who still has her mouth open, he shoves the roll into her mouth. "SHUT THE FUCK UP." He walks right back over to his seat and sits down.

Now if his friends didn't know him as good as they do, they would've been surprised however, they weren't surprised, not even a little. Petra runs over to her girlfriend taking the roll out her mouth, Hanji coughs. "I thought I was gonna die!" She pouts looking at Levi. "Why are so mean to me?"

"Why don't you just shut your shitty mouth?" Levi asks.

"You love me Levi, don't deny it!" Hanji says smiling again.

Levi just shakes his head. He was about to reply but then he sees an angel walk into the cafeteria. His breath hitches. Mikasa looks at him. "Bro?" She turns her head and sees the same angel walking inside the cafeteria, what catches her off guard though is there's two of them.

"THEY'RE TWINS?!" Levi and Mikasa yell in unison.

The whole table of their friends look over at them. "Um…who?" Erwin ask. He looks over to the entrance of the cafe noticing who they were talking about. "Oh yeah, that's the new boy in our AP class right Levi? Wow he has a twin? That's crazy."

"We should invite them over to seat with us!" Petra suggested. "They are new and don't know anyone else."

"Yeah, call them over here you two." Mike suggest.

"U-us?!" Levi stutters.

Erwin, Mike, Hanji, Petra pauses. "Levi did you just…?

"W-why us?" Mikasa then stutters to.

All their eyes go wide. "Holy shit." Hanji says. "Look! Their cheeks are pink!"

"Oh? So the Ackermans can blush?" Erwin chuckles. "Just do it. They look like they need some where to sit." Erwin gets up walking over to Mike and sits in his lap. Petra gets up and brings over another chair then sits on the other side of Hanji.

Levi clears his throat. "Oi! Eren." He yells loud enough to catch Eren's attention, they both turn they heads.

"Levi!." Eren yells. "Mikasa!" Erin yells. The twins run over to Levi and Mikasa.

The Ackerman pause. "Wait…both of your names is Eren?" Levi asked.

The twins giggle and nods their heads. "Spelled differently though. I'm REN. She's RIN." He smiles at Levi.

"Most people call me Rin though so they don't get confused but most people don't….unless we dress alike." Erin answers.

"W-would you like to sit with us, and our friends?" Mikasa stutters out.

"If that's no problem with you guys?" Eren looks at them and then their friends. They all shake their heads. Levi and Mikasa scoot over seats and let's the twins sit between them.

"So…" Levi says catching the twins attention. He points out all his friends."The bushy brow bastard right there is Erwin Smith, he's in our AP Class Eren. The shaggy dog he's sitting on, is his boyfriend Mike. The sweet girl trying to hold back the crazy four eye freak is Petra, the four eyed drooling crazy freak is Hanji."

"Nice to meet you all!" They both say at the same time. "I'm Eren, this is my sister Rin."

"Yo." She smiles at everyone.

"So what grade are you in?" Erwin asks them.

"We're sophomores." Erin answers.

"Oh? But Eren you're in AP classes that are mostly meant for the seniors."

Eren nods. "Yeah, i'm pretty smart I guess. I only have three AP classes though. English, Math, and History. That's it though."

Erwin nods in understanding. "So, if you don't mind us asking, what's the point of coming back to school, if summer is literally in two months?"

"We're so bored at home. We need something to do, we already jobs but they're just part time, so we still time during the day and since we have no friends, we thought coming to school would help a little bit." Eren explains.

"Eren would've stayed in his room all day listening to No Name, if I didn't drag him out." Erin says in a teasing voice.

"Rin!" Eren squeaks.

This catches everyones attention at the table. Levi smirks to himself then leans more into Eren not much though.

"Oh? You like the band No Name?"

"Like?" Erin laughs. "He LOVES them."

"Rin, if you don't shut the hell up right now…I swear everything that is holy I will throw all your precious stuff animal collection."

"You wouldn't dare." She glares at her twin brother.

"I would." He says in a serious voice.

Levi chuckles. "It's nothing to be shy about. We all love No Name."

"R-really?" Eren ask with a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

Levi nods. "Yeah."

"Hey Eren, who's your favorite in the band?" Hanji ask.

"Oh god…that's hard to say…" He bites his lip thinking about it for a minute. "It would have to be…Rivaille."

"The singer?!" Hanji exclaims. "Hm, why Rivaille?"

"Ah, I think it's because…you can hear the emotions he feels when he sings. He's been through something in his life and just…I don't know I can connect to him, although we're total opposites. I guess that's the great thing about No Name, they don't show their entire face, you can connect more. Who ever thought of that is a genius."

Hanji just smirks at Levi. "Well look at that, you got a crush on Rivaille hm?" Hanji sings. "You know, I hear No Name is performing here Friday, I think they have an interview today."

"I know! I'm going to the interview, the woman who's interviewing them is our mom. So maybe i'll get to meet them! I'm so excited!"

Levi's eyes go wide, the he smirks and licks his lips.

Eren turns to the side a little and points at his sister. "And you, I don't know what you talking about how much I love No Name." He turns around to everyone. "You guys know Rivaille has a sister right? They made a couple songs together, she has a voice of a fucking angel? Yeah, Ms. Rin over here has a big crush on her too! Whenever she puts a new song up on cloud sound, someone has the notification, whenever she post something to her Instagram, guess who's the first one to get it, even on apple music to!"

Erin blushes. "Shut up meanie! You love her just as much!"

"I do, I love Rivaille more though but still, you're a total stalker for her!"

Erin crosses her arms and huffs out a pout.

 _'So cute!'_ Mikasa thought. _'She loves me. Well…the singer me…which she doesn't know is me…this just got a lot more complicated.'_

Levi looks at Eren smirking just a little more to himself. _'This is going to be a couple interesting months.'_

* * *

 _Tell me what you guys think so far!_

 _Also check out my other story Sleepless Nights with Rogue!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **ALL COPYRIGHTS TO SONGS I INCLUDE IN MY STORIES GO TO THE ARTIST.**

 **It's only for reading purposes.**

 **But anyways you guys have been asking for a new chapter so here's a new chapter ^.^**

 **Forgive all the grammar, spelling, etc (DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT THE MISTAKES I OBVIOUSLY KNOW.)**

* * *

Levi along with Hanji, Mike, Erwin, and Petra left right after school. The raven was upset because he wanted to really say goodbye to Eren but nope he couldn't. Though he wasn't entirely upset because he was going to be seeing him at the interview. Eren didn't know that though. Levi knew once he gets to the studio, his mother is already going to be waiting for him with his outfit for the interview. No Name was also going to be doing a small performance of one of their singles from a couple months ago.

The raven pulls his bandages out of his bag and starts wrapping it around his head. You would think that he wouldn't be able to see through them but he can perfectly fine. He throws the rest of the bandages at Mike.

"I hope the interviewer doesn't ask any dumb questions like that last mother fucker. He was annoying as fuck." Hanji says. "I mean come on now. "Since you guys have so much time on your hands I take it you don't go to school? So did you drop out?" Like…who the fuck ask that?" Hanji mimics the guy.

Levi, Mike, and Erwin snort. "He was a real dick, I should've let Levi punch him, but that would have been bad for TV." Erwin explains.

"I don't give a fuck, I wanted to shove that shitty fucking mic up his ass so far he'll be tasting wiring for days."

It took a whole 20 minutes to get to the tv station. Once they make it inside Kuchel is already pushing them into the dressing room.

"You have 10 minutes!" She yells at them closing the door.

Levi shakes his head, pulling off his clothes and changing into his outfit. His signature style. Black tight shirt, black leather jacket, tight black jeans, black combat boots. His hair has a little curl to it today, he didn't know why, it annoyed the fuck out of him but he put up with it. Usually his hair parted down the middle with his hair practically covering his face. Today how ever to keep up his 'Rivaille' image. He slicked back one side and combed the other side back just a bit enough so it wasn't completely in his face.

After he was done changing he tightened the bandages around his face to make sure you couldn't tell who he was. After he was completely done, he walked out the dressing room. His mom stood there looking at her clients. Oh did he mention that their manager is his mother. yeah well she pushes them out to the side stage.

"Please welcome No Name!" The interview announce, the people in the crowd scream while they walk out. Levi, Hanji, and Mike all bow at the audience and takes a seat.

"Thank you guys so much for being here today. We really do appreciate you guys taking time out your busy schedule."

"Not at all Carla, we're pleased to be here." Levi smirks at her, the crowd swoons.

Carla looks at the crowd and then the camera. "First, I would like to ask about the names you all go by? I think in an interview last summer, your names all are Japanese."

Levi nods. "That's right. To put it in english. I'm Corporal and these two over here." He points to his band mates. "Are both squad leaders."

"Hm, can I ask why, you both are squad leaders, while Levi's the corporal? And was it because of these titles No Name was created?"

Mike chuckles. "Well, yes. Rivaille is the person who started the whole band. We argued for hours over this, when we came to the conclusion Rivaille deserved that title. When he first suggested we be in a band together, I was a little surprised, mind you no one ever heard him sing or even seen him dance before. We've barely even heard him listening to music. So when he said hey lets start a band. It was a little shocking."

"Yeah." Hanji laughs. "We all decided to have a little contest so we can decide who was going to be Corporal, our other friends were the judges. So Kei was up first, he was playing the drums and singing. He was okay, he held a tune. So it was my turn and I of course being the awesome person I am, rocked out. Although, our friends did say I sounded like…" Levi cuts her off.

"A dying bird squawking."

She pointed at him and laughed. "Just like that. So then it was Riva's turn. He snatched my guitar from me and started playing Wicked Games by The Weeknd. He started singing and I can assure everyone here, every single person in that room, Kei and I included were blown away, shocked. His voice was literally angelic. So from there on out, he earned it. That's kind of how we formed No Name."

Carla smiled and looked at the raven. "It seems your band mates really admire you." Levi smirks at that. Carla continue though. "So how about we take some question from your fans on Twitter?"

Everyone looks at the screen. Carla reads the question out loud. "#AskNoName. Rivaille, Are you single? Is there any secret couples in the band?"

Levi laughs. "Well if there was a secret couple in the band it wouldn't be a secret anymore now would it? But to answer your question, we are best friends, and yes I'm single."

All the girls and guys scream loud when he answers that questions. Carla reads another tweet. "#AskNoName. NoName when are you guys going to tour again? Please come to Australia! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

All three band members laugh. "Well…" Hanji looks at Rivaille with a smile on her face. "What do you think Heichou? Kei?" Both men smirk at her. "We love you too by the way!" Hanji says. "As to when were going on tour…How would you guys feel about a No Name World Tour?"

Every single person in the audience screams extremely loud, making some of the producers jump. One producer runs to Carla whispering something in her ear. "What?" Her eyes go a little wide and then she laughs and turns her attention back to No Name. "You guys have the phones, our Instagram, our Twitter, and our Snapchats blowing up right now!" She looks at the camera. "Looks like we need to go on a break! After the break No Name performs there hit single The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty!"

The three band mates stand up and walk back stage, while the producers set up the stage. Hanji puts her guitar on, Mike pulls out his drum sticks. Kuchel hands Levi his guitar.

"I didn't know I was playing?"

"Well now you are." She smiles at him.

"Tch."

"Umm.." A person speaks softly but loud enough for someone to hear.

Levi hears someone so he turns around and is facing the exact person he wanted to see, it took everything Levi had in him not to lose his shit because he's pretty sure Eren just raptured his heart. Eren had on a white head band with No Name on the front. He had a cute little book with a heart surrounding the words Rivaille. Levi literally felt like he could die happy.

"Yes?" Levi raises his brow at him.

"I-I know you go on in a minute but…I…I was wondering if I could have your autograph." He looks at Rivaille with those big jewel doe eyes, his face red as all hell. 'He is too fucking cute holy shit…' Levi thinks to himself.

He smirks at Eren. "Yeah." Eren's eyes go a little wide and he opens his book, handing Levi the permanent marker. "What's your name kid?"

"E-Eren…" He stutters out.

Levi chuckles at him, taking the book from him writing a little note for Eren then signing his name. He closes the book, handing the marker and book back to Eren. "There you go."

Eren is literally on the verge of passing out. "T-thank you…s-so m-much! W-when your show is o-over…ca-can I have a picture?"

Levi thinks for a minute. "We have another two minutes till show, we can take one now."

Eren tries to hold in the squeak but it comes out just a little bit he pulls his phone out. Levi stands behind him he places a kiss on Eren's cheek after he hears the click he backs up. "Rivaille! We're on!" Levi smirks and starts walking out toward the stage. While he is, he turns around for a quick second and hears Eren squeal very loud. The raven chuckles taking a deep breath. He forgot to settle his fucking heart down.

"Welcome back! Now performing their hit single No Name!"

They walk out onto the stage. Mike sits at the drums, Hanji stands to the left of Levi and Mike. Levi is at the mic. He starts singing the beginning acapella.

 _Oh, the good, the bad, and the dirty_

Oh, the good, the bad, and the dirty

The beat starts and Levi takes a deep breath.

 _Truth is that it was always going to end_

 _This symphony buzzing in my head_

 _Took a market of filth_  
 _And sold it like summer_

Levi holds on to the mic with his guitar on his back.

 _True all of the good girls act so good_  
 _Til one of them doesn't wait their turn_  
 _Turn the memory to stone_  
 _And carve your shoulder_  
 _Hey holy roller_

He brings the guitar to the front of him and starts playing it with his band. They all sing the chorus together. Levi voice is so melodic.

 _If you wanna start a fight_  
 _You better throw the first punch_  
 _Make it a good one_  
 _And if ya wanna make it through the night_  
 _You better say my name like_  
 _The good, the bad, and the dirty_  
 _The good, the bad, and the dirty_  
 _The good, the bad, and the dirty_

Levi puts his back behind his back again, picking up the mic and walking a bit closer to the edge of the stage where the fans are. Big doe eyes with chocolate brown hair caught his eyes. He looks straight at Eren smirking, he bends down to be eye level with him and sings right to him.

 _I know what it's like to have to trade_  
 _The ones that you love for the ones you hate_  
 _Don't think I've ever used a day of my education_

Eren doesn't take his eyes off of him once, he really looks like he's about to explode but Levi can't help it. He keeps looking at Eren singing though. Eren sticks his hand out and Levi takes it, he places a soft kiss to the back of his hand before he continues singing.

 _There's only two ways that these things can go_  
 _Good or bad and how was I to know_  
 _That all your friends won't hold any grudges_  
 _I got the final judgement_

He stands up again bringing his guitar to the front of him playing it with the rest of his band again. Singing the chorus with them. He stops playing the guitar again returning it to be strapped to his back. He pulls the mic off the stand again, he walks toward the front of the stage again and points at Eren.

 _And you been gone so long_  
 _I forgot what you feel like_  
 _But I'm not gonna think about that right now_

Eren face goes so red, the raven can't help but smirk at how he's making Eren. Of course some girls think they are pointing to her but nope. Levi has his eyes set on one person.

 _I'm gonna keep getting underneath you_  
 _I'm gonna keep getting underneath you_  
 _And all our friends want us to fall in love_

For the last time he returns to his spot putting the mic back on the stand returning the guitar to his front playing it again, his foot tapping the ground to the beat.

 _If you wanna start a fight_  
 _You better throw the first punch_  
 _Make it a good one_  
 _And if ya wanna make it through the night_  
 _You better say my name like_  
 _The good, the bad, and the dirty_  
 _The good, the bad, and the dirty_  
 _The good, the bad, and the dirty_

The beat fades out at the end. Everyone is screaming and clapping.

"Thank you. Thank you." All the band mates are bowing telling the audience thank you. Carla walks onto the stage with them.

"Give it up one more time for No Name! We'll see you here again tomorrow!" Carla yells a bit over the fans. After the camera turned off, she turns to No Name. "That was great guys! Thank you so much for coming here!"

"It's no problem Carla, we love being here!" Hanji replies smiling at her.

"Mom! Oh my god!" A voice yells out, two short twins run to their mother. "I have to show…." The one brunette trails off noticing that his mom is speaking to No Name. His face turns beet red again.

Levi smirks and clears his throat a little almost about to forget. When he's "Rivaille" he makes his voice an octave deeper than usual. He was almost about to let that slip.. "Nice to see you again Eren."

"Y-You remembered my name?" He squeaks.

"Course. Why wouldn't I remember my number one fans name?" Levi question tilting his head a bit.

"Y-you must have a-a lot of number one fans though…" Eren stutters out a bit, his whole body going red.

Levi chuckles and he catches Eren shiver at it. "Maybe I do, none of them as brave as you though."

"Rivaille." His mother calls out to him.

Levi looks over his shoulder. "Ahh, that's my manager." Levi looks at Eren before he turns around and whispers in Eren's ear. "Don't forget to read your book when you get home." Levi kisses Eren's cheek and stands up again walking away toward his mom.

When he catches up to her, she looks at him and smirks. "You keep flirting with that boy like that, he's gonna pass out ." His mom says in an amused tone.

"Tch." He smirks back though but keeps walking. 'I wouldn't mind it, as long as i'm there to catch him' Levi thinks to himself.

* * *

It was Friday. The Ackermans were at lunch sitting with their friends as usual. The one of the Jaeger twins run into the cafeteria for the first time in a whole day. Yeah, long ass time right?

"Mika! Levi!" Erin yells running to everyone at the table.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Mikasa ask her.

She's out of breath, trying to pull everyone at the table up. "H-help! E-Eren!"

"What? What's wrong with Eren?" Levi asked. Everyone at this point stands up and she starts running out the cafeteria. Everyone just gets up and runs after her following her to this secluded hall that most people usually come to skip class. Eren is there getting punched by some big bulky blonde guy.

Levi doesn't even think about what's he doing, his body moves on it's on. He runs up to the guy catching his arm before he punches Eren again. Levi punches him straight in the nose.

"Bastard!" The big bulky guy yells.

"Tch." Levi was about to punch him again until Mikasa comes over and kicks the guys fight from right under him. Mike runs over pulling the guy up and holding him back from doing anything more. He holds on to him until everyone tells him what he wants them to do.

Erin runs over to Eren. "Are you okay bro?" She examines his face, pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabs a little on his face.

Eren hisses. "W-where is my book?" He ask his sister. She looks down and bites her lip.

"We should take you to the nurses office. I can help you with that cut." Petra offers.

Levi walks over to Eren holding a hand out to him, pulling him up. "What book?"

Eren's heart drops and runs over to the window looking down. "No! No! No!" Tear start coming to his eyes.

"I'm sorry bro…"

"What was that book Eren…maybe we can replace it!" Hanji suggest.

Erin shakes her head at Hanji. "It was basically his diary. His special book, he's had it since we were 7. It was even more special since Rivaille signed it for him."

Levi eyes go wide. Mikasa looks at him out the corner of her eye. Hanji looks at Levi motioning for him to do something.

"M-maybe we could contact Rivaille and ask him to autograph another one for you!" Hanji piped up.

Eren shakes his head wiping at the tears a little, turning away from he ripped and drenched notebook on the ground. "How can we get in touch with him? He's busy. He probably doesn't even remember me by now."

Erin walks over to her twin taking his hand in hers. "We can go home?"

He shakes his head at his twin. "No. You stay here. Petra can you take me to the nurse?"

"Of course." She smiles at him. He walks over to her they begin walking to the nurses office together.

"I…I should go with him." Erin suggested. "M-Mika? Will you come with me?"

"Y-yeah…" She looked at Levi giving him a look like 'beat that bastards ass'. Levi just nods at her walking away with Erin at her side.

Levi turns to look at Mike still holding the bully. Before he could handle this fool though. "Erwin, Hanji check if he has any friends. I'm sure he didn't work alone." He turn to look at the blonde. "Oi, you big shit alone baboon. The fuck is your name?"

The blonde smirks and shrugs.

"Oh…" Levi says smirking back at him. Mike let's him go backing up.

"He's all your Levi. I'll go find out his name though." Mike walks away from that corner of the hall way. Before he walked all the way from there all he heard was a big thump hitting the lockers. Mike shakes his head.

* * *

It was the end of the day, everyone was getting ready to go home. Hanji ran up to Levi's locker handing him a piece of paper. "What's that shitty glasses?"

"Eren's phone number." She smiled excitedly at him.

"How did you get that?"

"I ask him for it duh. I told him I was going to contact Rivaille for him!" She whispered excitedly.

"WHAT. YOU IDIOT!" Levi clenches his teeth together whisper yelling. "How the fuck are you going to supposedly contact Rivaille when that's me, you shit!"

"It wasn't a complete lie…I am telling you." She smiled big like the cheshire cat.

Levi's eyes go wide and he chuckles at her. "You're a lunatic but a smart one." He sighs closing his locker. "So how we gonna do this?"

"Well, i'm going to go on my personal social media begging you to get in contact with me, you know start a revolution or something and then maybe tomorrow you act like those things got to you and you know…call him?"

He looks at her and chuckles. "Fuckin psychotic bitch but that's brilliant."

"Those sentences are contradiction." She pouts.

"Sure sure." He finally takes the piece of paper from her putting it in his pocket. "I'll do it."

"I already made the tweet, got Petra, Erwin, Mike, Mikasa, even Erin on it. Well Erin doesn't really know…but yeah! She told her mom and you know since she's pretty known."

Levi shook his head. "I really have to wait till tomorrow?"

"Makes it more believable."

He nods. "I hope this works four-eyes."

She laughs smugly. "It will."

 _ **(Later that night.)**_

Levi signs on to his Rivaille twitter looking at all the tweets he's got about calling his number 1 fan who was bullied. He debated for at least 20 minutes before he should reply. Before he replied though he got up from the desk in his room and left to find his mother.

He had to walk all the way down to the basement where her home office was. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Levi opens the door leaving it cracked open a little. He walks up to her desk."I want to do something special for Eren…as Rivaille." He mumbles.

She smiles at him. "Okay, what is it that you wanna do?"

"I…I want to send him flowers or something…I'm going to call him tomorrow. I know my note to him meant a lot, and that bastard ruined it for him."

"Your team will be right on it." She keeps smiling at him but it falters a little. "But Levi…if you're catching feelings for this boy rather as Levi or Rivaille…one day he deserves to find out."

"We're not even that far in to it mom. He doesn't even like me…I literally just meant him yesterday." He mumbles again.

"Doesn't mean you can't have a crush, i'm just saying. If it does get to that point."

"It won't."

"Okay." She smiles at him again. "I'll order flowers to have them sent to his house. Do you have something you want to say on the notecard?"

He ponders about that, he sees post it notes on his mother desk picking one up, then getting a pen. He writes it on the post note, folds it up, then hands it to his mother. "Don't read it. Just make sure they put that on the card."

She laughs. "Sure, sure."

* * *

 _ **(That afternoon after school.)**_

The Jaeger twins are walking home from school when Eren's phone starts ringing. He looks at his called ID, not recognizing the number. At first he wasn't going to answer it but something told him other wise so he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"This is Rivaille, i'm assuming i'm speaking to Eren Jaeger."

Eren stops in his tracks, his book bag falling out his hand. "R-Rivaille…?"

* * *

 _Song; The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty - Panic! At The Disco_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **ALL COPYRIGHTS TO SONGS I INCLUDE IN MY STORIES GO TO THE ARTIST.**

 **It's only for reading purposes.**

 **But anyways you guys have been asking for a new chapter so here's a new chapter ^.^**

 **Forgive all the grammar, spelling, etc (DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT THE MISTAKES I OBVIOUSLY KNOW.)**

* * *

Eren is trying really hard not to freak out. His twin stares at him with her eyes wide as well, she bends down picking up the book bag Eren dropped. She gave him a little push. "SAY SOMETHING!" She yelled at him.

"From N-No Name?" Eren squeaked out from the shove his sister gave him.

The man on the other end of the phone chuckles which sends chills down Eren's spine. "Of course, I met you the other day, i've been getting dm's, tweets, tagged on Instagram, snapchats, my social media has literally been blowing up about you bright eyes."

"B-Bright eyes? W-what? W-why m-me? H-how d-did you e-even get m-my number? …N-NOT T-THAT I-ITS A P-PROBLEM." He stutters out.

The raven chuckles again. "You're so cute Eren. Relax. Believe it or not, I read all of the tags, messages, fan mail I get on a daily. I try to reply to everyone. I don't exactly remember the girl's account name but she messaged me a very long DM explaining what happened to you yesterday. Not only that but Carla, personally called me explaining even more what happened to you." He pauses. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Who ever it was needs his ass beat. Anyway I don't know if you're home yet but when you do, give me a call back."

"T-to t-this n-number?"

"Yup, this is my personal phone number but I trust you not to give it out. Bye Eren." Rivaille hangs up the phone. Eren stands there unmoving.

"Well…what was THAT about?" Erin asked smiling big at her twin.

"W-we gotta get home now!" Eren yells grabbing his twins arm and dragging her off to the house. She just let's him pull her along but she knows there's no stopping him now.

The twins make it home in literally 10 minutes when it usually takes 20. Erin is just laughing at his brother wondering Rivaille said to him, she was clueless about what was going on but whatever he said made her brother excited and happy. That made her feel better. She stayed up with him half the night while he cried, she felt her heart breaking. She knows it's a little extreme crying over a notebook but that was like one of his best friends. Through their life they only had each other in school. No one wanted to be friends with them. Erin knew that even though her brother loved her and they were joint at the hip that he was still a little lonely. So their mom bought Eren that notebook. He's being writing in it for years. Then when No Name came out back in middle school, it became his Letters to No Name book. It made him happy so she was happy.

'Maybe you won't feel so lonely anymore bro.' Erin thought to herself.

Eren still tugging his sister opened the front door. The twins both stopped in their tracks, right there in their living room was No Name they selves. Not only was just No Name was there but Rivaille's sister was there to. Erin's eyes went wide, her idol was sitting on the couch with her mother and father. Eren couldn't believe what was happening.

"N-No Name? N-No Name i-is in m-my house r-right now?" Eren mutters out.

"Hi babies, welcome home!" Carla smiled wide. "There are some people here to see you Eren."

Rivaille stands up walking over to Eren with a bouquet of peony flowers, with two white roses, and one daffodil. Eren looked up at Rivaille. "W-what are these?" He asked as Rivaille handed him the bouquet of flowers.

Rivaille just smiled at him. Hanji stood up next walking over to Eren handing him not a huge bouquet as Rivaille gave him but almost. Mike stood up next handing him a bouquet just like Hanji's. Eren couldn't fucking believe it. His favorite group, his idol, his crush just gave him flowers. Not only that but the next person who came up to him was Rivaille's sister. She gave him a small bouquet of flowers with a couple envelopes. She turned to Erin and handed her a big ass bouquet of red roses with an envelope.

"Wh-what…?" The twins ask at the same time. "What's all this for?" Eren ask.

Rivaille cleared his throat. "We don't like bullies. We just wanted to show you that as a fan who's been following up since we literally started out as nothing, how much we appreciate you from being here from the beginning." Rivaille explains.

Hanji cuts in. "We wanted to personally let you know that No Name is your friend and we will have your back."

"B-but i-i'm just…"

Rivaille cuts Eren off. "Don't even say what I think you're going to say. You are special Eren, your friends and family contacted me personally because they have never seen you so upset and distraught before, so we wanted to do something." Rivaille walks up to Eren and smiles at him, helping him put the flowers down. "I know this seems a little unbelievable, but believe it. Your family and friends weren't giving up until we came." Rivaille smiled at Eren even though the brunette couldn't see Rivaille's eyes. Rivaille leaned forward and kissed Eren's cheek, then stands back up. "When you have time, read the letters and cards. We have to go but we wanted to personally deliver those to you." Rivaille tries so hard not to laugh at how red Eren's face is.

Mikasa smiled at Erin. "Your mother told me that you two are also big fans of mine, I wanted to tag along with Rivaille to thank you two for supporting me. I'm sorry for the bully destroying your book Eren, I hope we've helped a little bit." Mikasa looks at Erin. "As a sister I know how hard it is to watch their brother going through something tough for them so I understand, must be even hard as a twin." Erin giggles at what Mikasa says. "Nonetheless, keep your head up gorgeous."

The four all walk to the door. "Bye Carla, nice to meet you Mr. Jaeger. Thank you for having us!" Hanji exclaims.

"No problem hun. Thank you so much for this really, you four are angels."

The four left, Eren and Erin just stood by the door the whole time with the flowers still in complete shock. "He kissed me." Eren mutters. "Rivaille from No Name kissed my cheek. He. Kissed. Me."

"I think we broke our kids dear." Their mother murmurs to her husband.

Grisha laughs. "They'll be okay, they're just in shock…I thi-" Before he can finish his sentence a loud thud on the floor scares him. He stands up abruptly walking over to his kids and wife to find his son on the floor passed out.

"Honey, he really passed out…I…is he okay?!" Carla starts getting frantic.

Grisha bends down checking his sons pulse. "Yeah, he just passed out." Grisha picked his son up with a groan. "He isn't as little as he use to be."

Carla and Erin shook their head. "No, you're just old," Erin says with a smile on her face. Carla laughs out loud.

"She's right." Carla agreed.

"You too Carla?!"

Carla giggles. "Well you are 10 years older than me…"

Grisha carries his son up the stairs to his room ignoring the giggles coming from his wife and daughter grumbling to himself about not being that old. Only to realize only old men grumble to themselves.

* * *

 **(Three weeks later.)**

Levi finds himself starting to get a little upset. He realizes he's graduating in two weeks and then that's it. He's gonna go on a fucking world tour for a year. He won't see Eren that entire time. He hated that he wouldn't be able to see those beautiful eyes or hear that voice for a year.

Wait what? Why is he even thinking about that? Eren isn't his boyfriend, but see Levi's been fucking up. When he really is Levi he turns into this stuttering blushing mess, which isn't fucking him at all. He has no idea why hell the brat is turning him into a cheerleader with a crush. However, when he's Rivaille his confidence to flirt and make Eren the blushing, stuttering mess just happens freely. So for the last three weeks he's been texting Eren as Rivaille. Even when they're literally sitting right next to each other in lunch, Levi some how makes it seem as if he's just browsing his phone when Eren gets a random text.

Currently that's what he was doing. It was 7 PM on a Friday night and he was talking to Eren as Rivaille from No Name, not as Levi Ackerman. The fucked up or the weird part…the whatever part of it was Eren had no fucking clue not even a little inkling. You don't think the bandages make a difference but it does. It makes a huge difference. He even changes his hairstyle, his style is…it's not that different. Really Levi didn't understand how Eren or anybody who knows No Name couldn't figure it out. Levi knew he was average looking to everyone else. Well sure as Levi he gets a lot of looks, squeals from girls, hell even guys. Still to him Rivaille and Levi were the same person…or were they?

He couldn't quite understand it himself anymore. When he's singing, writing music, just being or thinking of No Name he changes. He knows this because he feels it every single damn time it happens. Not server enough to be considered a real problem but he just feel a shift in him.

Levi sighs to himself looking back at his phone to see if the brunette replied.

 **Jewel:** _Rivaille…can I ask you something?_

 **To Jewel:** _Of course bright eyes._

 **Jewel:** _W-why me? I-I mean i'm so grateful that a star even acknowledged me when you did, and when you showed up to my house was even greater…but now we text…a-and talk on the phone…y-you have a lot of people who admire you…who w-want to have this just like me…so w-why me?_

Levi reads the sentence over and over. 'Indeed, why you..' Levi ask himself.

 **To Jewel:** _I…really don't know. Did you know you have the most unique eyes i've ever seen. They're just like jewels, but not just any regular jewel or even diamond. It's like someone who's been searching for treasure for years on the bottom of the ocean and one lucky day they find it, but when they open it…it's like a holy grail. The jewels are gorgeous, even with the treasure on land the jewels the sun reflects on the ocean, making the jewel reflect even more. That's kind of the feeling I get every time I see you._

 **To Jewel:** _I love my fans, they're fantastic, I wish to try to show everyone love, my fans mean so much to me. For some reason though you…I can't help but to want to know you. You're kind of special from the first moment I saw you kid, and I don't know why…_

Levi just rereads what he just sent and he can't believe it. He told Eren his honest feelings to Eren, he told it to him as Rivaille but nonetheless he told him.

 **Jewel:** _R-Rivaille…do you really feel that way?_

 **To Jewel:** _I do._

 **Jewel:** _Sometimes I think this is a dream.I-It's just kind of surreal but at the same time i'm so happy._

 **To Jewel:** _It's not a dream mon cher. Why don't we hang out some time bright eyes?_

Levi had no idea what he just did but he just realized he's fucked. So fucking fucked and he can't take it the fuck back. 'Holy shit what did i just do…..!' Now the raven is freaking the fuck out, he didn't even know he had even suggested it or why he did. Levi's freak out is interrupted by his phone ringing. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT HE'S CALLING ME!' He clears his throat and answers the phone.

"A-Are you serious? A-about hanging out s-sometime?" He ask.

"Of course I am."

"D-Does that m-mean…i'll…see you…without the bandages?" He ask quietly.

Levi freezes. 'Fuck think of something…SHIT!' Levi just blurts out the first fucking thing. "Maybe…but…"

"B-But?"

"Nothing."

"Well…we…we probably won't hang out for another couple of months right?" He ask kind of in a disappointed voice.

"Don't sound so sad gorgeous…" Levi doesn't even know what he's doing at this point. He feels like a liar and he technically is. He's a pussy and he knows it but he expresses his self more as Rivaille than he ever could as Levi. He should Eren who he really is but he can't. He knows it's the right decision but he can't…doesn't want to give it up. He's not willing to even if that means he has to closer to Eren by being the famous Rivaille.

* * *

 **(The Next Day at Levi's)**

"I'm fucking up. I'm fucking up so bad…and I don't want to stop it." He admits to his best friends.

"What exactly are you doing?" Erwin questions.

Levi sighs. "I…I…Rivaille…told Eren he'd like to hang out with him…"

"Wait…what?" Hanji asks.

"You heard me. I don't fucking know why I did that…why did I do that?"

"I don't know Levi. WHY did you do that?" Erwin asks in just a slight amused tone of voice.

"So when you hang out with him, you're going to tell him or well reveal that you're actually Rivaille?" Hanji also asked amused.

"No. Fuck no." Levi shakes his head. "I…I kind of don't want to tell him who I am at all…"

"You can't do that Levi. It's like tricking the poor boy!" Hanji yells.

"Um..I fucking know glasses. You think I want to fucking do that to him!"

"You literally just contradicted yourself Levi." Erwin points out.

Levi just sighs, leaning his head back against the wall. "I like Eren." He mumbles.

Erwin chuckles, Hanji let's out a loud almost inhuman squeal. Levi glares at her. "Shut the fuck up loud piece of shit." Hanji just cackles at her best friend.

"This is serious, I can't get out of not seeing him. I can't go as Levi." He groans. "Ugh! I can't figure out how he can't even figure out it's fucking me in the first place!"

"Well…you're actually charming when you're Rivaille. You're approachable, lovable, you have a singing voice of a god, again you're charming as fuck."

Hanji finishes for Erwin."And as Levi…well you're a scowling, gothic, unapproachable, rude as fuck person…so If I was Eren I wouldn't be able to figure it out either."

"I'm not unapproachable…" Levi mumbles.

"Don't be a child Levi." Erwin chuckles. "Seriously though, I don't think it's alright to be lying to him. Rivaille his idol and if he finds out that he was lying the entire time. It's going to be hard."

"I'll tell him…just not now…I can't…not yet. I will." Levi pauses and squints his eyes."WE AREN'T EVEN TOGETHER."

"But you like him…meaning he doesn't deserve a lie." Erwin states nonchalantly.

"Mikasa's doing the same thing as me. I don't even think she realizes she was doing it. I pointed it out but she saying the same thing I said. She'll tell Erin." Levi sighs for what seems like the 50th time that day. "I wrote him a song."

"Wait…WHAT?!" Hanji yells loud as hell with a bit of a squeal behind it. "Can we hear it?! I wanna hear it!"

"Yeah…I want to hear this to. As to what you and your sister are up to…this can not be good. You' two are starting to like the twins way too much, which there's nothing wrong with it, expect it's not technically you two. Its Rivaille and his sister…well known celebrities liking average people. It maybe not heard of but still." Erwin spoke very amused but with seriousness laced with it.

"Erwin's right Levi. You two can't keep doing this. I mean if I was them I would think this is far too good to be true." Hanji agrees.

"Maybe it is far too good to be true but…I'm way more open as Rivaille then I could ever be as Levi." Levi mutters to them.

"Have you even asked Eren what he thinks about you? Not Rivaille but I mean actual Levi." Hanji asks.

Levi looks at her. "No."

"Maybe you should ask." Erwin said.

 **— — — — — — — — — — — —**

 **(Same day at the Jaegers)**

"Eren!" Rin screams up the stairs to her brother.

"What!" He screams back.

"Come here!"

Eren puts his phone in his pocket of his sweat pants, walking out of his room trying to contain his excitement, he was buzzing. Once he made it downstairs he sees his sister moving the coffee table to the side. Eren stands there for a moment very confused.

"What the hell is going on?" He asks.

"Well…mom ordered a bunch of new furniture because she wanted to change the theme of the house. Dad found out and he's not too happy with it…and well mom said if we don't move this old furniture out by the time she's done talking to our father we're grounded indefinitely."

Eren heard that and ran right over to his sister helping her with the coffee table. "Where are we gonna put all this?"

"Mom said the garage."

"And Dad said?"

"To keep it right here."

"How do we always get caught in the fire?" Eren mumbles.

"Who the hell knows." Rin sighs.

"Grisha, no me importa…es muebles!" Carla yells at her husband.

"Uh oh." The twins say at the same time looking at each other. They know when Carla is pissed because her spanish starts coming out and no one messes with her when her spanish makes an appearance!

"Carla! We've been together for 18 years I've learned to speak spanish a long ass time ago. We aren't keeping this, we JUST bought the ones in the living room before we moved!" Grisha yells back to his wife.

The twins just looked at each other and decided to take a seat on the couch both sighing. "How long you think they're going to argue for?" Rin ask her twin.

Eren looks at the time on his phone. "Another 20 minutes at least."

"So…what's going on with you and Rivaille?" Rin asks.

Eren face goes flush red. "W-what? N-Nothing!" Eren squeaks out.

"Oh…that's a lie! Spill the details now!" She says to her brother.

"He..just..he.." Eren pulls out his phone and shows her the conversation. "Then I called him and after that he agreed that we should.."

"Oh my fucking gosh! When when when when!"

Eren just shrugged. "He's really busy, so who knows. Anyway enough about me…what about you? Rivaille's sister..Nami right?"

"Yes Nami…and she's amazing…" Rin blushes even more than Eren did. "How did this happen to us? How did us siblings start talking to our crushes?"

Eren puts his feet up on the couch and leans into his sister his head resting on shoulder. "Who knows, but i'm fucking glad."

Erin giggles. "So am I bro!"

* * *

 _Tell me what you guys think! c:_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **ALL COPYRIGHTS TO SONGS I INCLUDE IN MY STORIES GO TO THE ARTIST.**

 **It's only for reading purposes.**

 **But anyways you guys have been asking for a new chapter so here's a new chapter ^.^**

 **Forgive all the grammar, spelling, etc (DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT THE MISTAKES I OBVIOUSLY KNOW.)**

* * *

 **(A peek to the past)**

Carla is 100% Colombian born and raised, of course she raised her kids on that culture. Now how does a german white man meet a hispanic woman in Colombia? She was only 18 at the time pretty young right? Grisha happened to be in Colombia on vacation when he met this very beautiful woman. Only problem was…she didn't speak any sort of english, and obviously she didn't know any german, so Grisha took it upon his self to learn Spanish…some where along the way they fell madly in love with each other. Of course at this point Grisha had to get a visa in order to stay in the country longer than two months. So that's exactly what he did. They were only together a year before Grisha proposed and a year later the two were expecting twins. Carla was only 20 at the time and Grisha was 30. Age didn't matter to neither of them. Soon after the twins were born though, Grisha ran into a problem, his green card was expiring, Carla was absolutely devastated, they weren't married yet and it would be too late to even apply for a marriage visa for him to stay there. Grisha would have to leave Colombia and go back to Germany alone without his love and his beautiful kids. The twins were still to young to be traveling on plane for hours so they had no other choice. The hardest thing Grisha did was leave the love of his life and children in a different country far freaking away. With no form of communication, Grisha had no idea how they were or what was happening with them. It was a year later, he knew he missed his babies first birthday and he was devastated truly. One day he got a knock at his door and when he answered it, there they were his beautiful family.

"Carla?!" Grisha exclaimed. "Q-Que haces aqui?! C-como llegaste aqui?" Grisha takes his baby girl from her kissing her face.

"I move to German…us be a family." She said with a smile walking inside of his home.

He looks at her in shock. "Y-you're speaking english now?" Grisha feels his heart swell in his chest. He was with his family again.

Carla left everything for her family to be together, her mother and father who didn't want her to leave in the first place but she had babies who needed a dad, and she was madly in love. It was six months after that Grisha and Carla finally got married. As the twins got older they wanted their first languages to be Spanish, second to be German, and third to be English. Of course as parents they wanted a very educated but fun and free life for their children. A couple years later the twins are turning 5, that's when the twins parents agreed to move to America. Their life didn't suck in Germany but it's not what they wanted for their babies. So off the Jaegers moved to Shingashina.

Now fast forward to the present. Grisha whom became a world renowned surgeon and their mother who is the host of one of the biggest shows on television is now living in Trost. Of course Carla misses her mother it's been almost 16 years since she's last seen them or even spoke to them.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Grisha yelled. He jogged to the door opening it, he smiles at the older couple there, and smiles at the woman and man. "She's right in the kitchen, with your the children."

The family nods smiling very big they all walk inside toward the kitchen. They stand at the opening. "Grisha who was it?" Carla asked while taking the cookies she made out of the oven setting the tray on the stove. She turns toward the opening of the kitchen and screams. The twins look up in shock. "M-mama?" Carla stutters out.

"Princesa." Her mother says with arms open, Carla runs into her mother and fathers arms hugging them so tight. "Te mira, ve como su madre." Her father says.

The twins stand up looking at each other very curious. "Mom?" Erin calls to her mom.

Carla sniffles. "Oh my god." She lets go of her parents and moves over to her kids pushing them forward a little bit. "Mama, Papi these are your grandchildren all grown up now."

Both the twins make a shocked face. "This is abuela and abuelito?" Eren ask. Carla nods at her son.

"And this is your Tia Valentina and your Tio Alejandro." Carla smiled. "My older sister and brother. They haven't seen you kids since you were still in diapers." The twins wave at all of them, they knew that their mother hasn't seen her family since the twins were really small.

"Which wasn't that long ago for some of us." Rin muttered. Eren popped her in the arm. "OW!"

"Don't talk shit!" Eren screamed at her. "I haven't wore diapers since I was five!"

"I stopped wearing diapers when I was three…we were five 10 years ago…again wasn't that long ago!" Rin threw back at her brother.

Eren turned to his twin. "Do you really wanna fight in front of family, i'm ready!"

"Let's go then bro!" Rin screamed back at Eren.

"ENOUGH!" Carla voice raised a little, the twins grandparents and aunt and uncle laughed at them.

"They sure are feisty Carla, exactly how you and Alejandro use to be!" Valentina exclaimed.

Carla shook her head. "That's because Alejandro has a big ass head…" Carla mutters.

"I heard that you know? My head is big because my brain is too large." He explains.

"Did a medical professional tell you that or is that what you want to believe hermano?" Carla challenged with a smirk.

"A doctor told me that for you information! He said my head is big because i'm freaking brilliant!" Alejandro challenged back.

"Grisha! Come here! You're a neurosurgeon, come tell him his brain isn't that big because he's brilliant but because he just has a big ass head!" Carla screamed.

Grisha, Valentina, The twins, and Carla's parents all just sighed. "This has never changed. Grisha remember when you first came to our house and you walked in on Carla and Alejandro wrestling in the back yard?" Valentina laughs at the memory.

"Oh goodness, yes. That was a funny sight to be honest." Grisha laughs at the memory watching his wife and brother in law close to fighting again.

* * *

It was Saturday evening around 5PM someone knocked on the Jaegers door. "Coming!" Someone yelled from inside. They opened the door to reveal a beautiful woman with familiar colored eyes, long black hair, and pale skin.

"Good evening, I'm sorry to be here so late but I am Kuchel, you go to school with my kids and i'm also No Name's manager." She smiles at the boy.

"Eren who is it?" Carla yells walking to the front door. "Oh, Kuchel!" Carla pushes Eren away from the door. "Please excuse my rude child, come in." She opens the door more and Kuchel steps in.

"It's quite alright Carla, I actually wanted to speak to you about something. No Name has personally invited Eren and Erin to a private listening party for their new album…which is in two hours. I was wondering if they were allowed? I know it's late and so very sudden." Kuchel explains.

Carla looks over at her twins and sees there eyes pleading at their mother, she shakes her head and laughs. "Could you say no to those faces." She points toward the both of them.

Kuchel's heart sped up for a second and her face melted a little bit. "They are adorable Carla…you're right I couldn't say no even if I wanted to!" Kuchel shook her head. 'I see what they mean.' She thinks to her self.

Eren and Erin run over to their mom and hug her. She laughs at them. "Yeah yeah, hurry up and go get dressed!"

"Wait." Eren says turning around and looking at Kuchel. "You said we go to school with your kids…who are they?"

Kuchel laughs. "Levi and Mikasa."

"WHAT!?" Both twins exclaimed. "They were like are first friends we met at the school!" Erin explained to Kuchel.

Eren pops his sister in the arm. "Levi looks exactly like his mother! Wait…" Eren's brain started running a mile a minute. "You're No Name's manager…does that mean Levi and Mikasa has met them?!" Eren asked a bit excitedly.

Kuchel giggles. "Oh yeah, they meet a lot…Levi really likes Rivaille. Now you two go get dressed, No Name really wants to meet you!"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" The two twins run up the stairs to get dressed.

30 minutes later both of the Jaeger twins walk down the stairs together side by side. Everyone who was in the house at that moment literally could not take their eyes off of them. "Look at my beautiful babies…." Carla whispered more to herself. Even Kuchel was a bit speechless but she knocked herself out of it and smiled. 'Like the Princesses going to the ball…Levi and Mika are gonna lose it when they see them.' She thought.

Carla already knew Eren was into dressing a bit feminine, really she had no problem with it. She loved her son but it was kind of like she got two daughters and she was pretty happy about that. When it came to dressing though Eren always had a little of a provocative side but with that he was wearing now it was just right. Carla's daughter was a sweetheart really her style went with however she was feeling, tonight Carla figured she felt like a princess because that's exactly how she dressed.

Eren had on a light peach colored short sleeve off the shoulder foldover dress with a slit from the bottom to the top of his knee, with nude open toe heels. Light make up, no eyeshadow on his eyes just winged liner that made his doe like eyes pop even more, no blush because his cheeks were already blushing, and a touch of gloss on his lips. Eren some how tamed his messy hair slightly curling a bit of his hair to give an effect of a bowl cut a bit still fashionable though.

Rin had on a light pink short cocktail boat cut off shoulder half sleeve lace dress with white round toe thick heel buckle strap heels. Her hair was up in a bun bangs out of her face, flowers around the bun making it pretty decoration in her hair. She also had on very light make up but just enough to make her face pop. Winged eye liner just like her twin making her beautiful eyes pop, no blush, very light gloss on her lips.

Grisha walked in the living room and paused. "Grisha, don't they look stunning!" Carla squealed to her husband. Grisha mouth dropped open and he looked at his son. Eren came out to Grisha when he was 12, he was so scared to tell his dad he felt like he liked men and loved dressing in girl clothes, Grisha smiled at his son, kissed his forehead and told him if he ever wanted some good fashion advice on cute style to always ask him. Eren laughed at him because he knew his father knew nothing about woman fashion yet he said it to let Eren know it was okay and he accepted him no matter what. So to see his son, his baby boy, and his baby girl really dressed up looking so much like their mother, it literally brought tears to Grisha eyes. His babies they were beautiful. It wasn't like they were going off to prom or anything fancy like that but his kids…these were his babies almost all grown up. "Yeah…they are beautiful." He murmured.

The twins kissed all their families face and left out the door with Kuchel. Both of the Jaegers couldn't believe their eyes when they got into the limo with Kuchel. Eren looks at his sister and gives her a big smile feeling so nervous, they couldn't believe they were going to a listening party for No Name, with No Name actually freaking there. It blew there mind and No Name invited them no less. Of course anybody else would think it was too good to be true but honestly if it was they were going to enjoy this little time. Eren knew he had little chance of even being with someone like Rivaille. Be his actual boyfriend? 'Ha!' Eren laughed to himself. Although he knew this was a dream he would soon wake up from he did want to enjoy it. Rin however she was curious to know why known artist, celebrities wanted to know people like them. To them the twins weren't even on this list of known people regardless of who their parents were. Of course Rin was ecstatic that they even want to take the time out of their lives to even acknowledge they exist. She felt happy that they even want them in their lives but she knew this wouldn't last long and it hurt to think about it, with how much her brother loves Rivaille looks up to him even. His admiration for that man…was beyond. Rin knew she was really starting to like Rivaille's sister. It's so weird Rivaille's sister doesn't really have a name it's just M. Which could really be any name out there. Every time Rin spoken to her through messages or even when they talk on the phone for a bit she falls. Why was she falling for someone she knew she could never fucking have? It hurt physically hurt. Tonight though, Rin wasn't going to let that get her down. If this was maybe one of the last time that M and Rivaille would ever acknowledge her and her brother so be it. They were going to enjoy it. Fuck everyone else.

It was 6:45 PM when they arrived more into the city of Trost, where all the big tall building were, big expensive businesses, beautiful shops, bustling with people. Kuchel got out first and the twins followed into this big building, once they were in and got on the elevator, Kuchel pressed the button labeled PH. The twins look at each other with eyes wide. 'PH? PENTHOUSE?! HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!' Eren's inner monologue screamed.

The bell ding. They were here…Holy shit they were here. When the doors opened they couldn't believe what they were seeing. This huge penthouse with a lot of ceiling to floor windows over looking the city. It was decorated nice as hell too. There was instruments on a little stage on one side of the room. This place was HUGE. At least 50 people which were all celebrities, or well known people, respected business people as well. Most were young, older than the twins of course but younger than 40.

"Don't be so scared guys, just be yourselves!" Kuchel smiles at them. "I'll go see where No Name is…" Kuchel looks at them. "No champagne, apple cider is on the right side of the table…everything else help yourselves." She smiled again before walking away.

Rin and Eren stare at each other than back to the room. Eren places his clutch purse under his arm and takes a deep breath, he looks at his sister and sees her doing the same thing. "Apple cider then it is?" Eren smiles at his sister.

"You think she'll know if we just take a glass of champagne?" Rin asks.

Eren shakes his head. "No way…I think we'll need it." He sighs nervously a bit. Both of the twins take another deep a bit shakey breath and walk over to the table grabbing two glasses of champagne. They both down their drinks quick almost like a shot. Of course it wasn't the first time they drank. Even though they are young they have tasted it before and of course they drink it here and there, maybe sneak a little at a party kind of like now. They put the empty glasses were they seen everyone else put theirs.

Eren took his sister hand and pulled her to the door opening he seen. It was a balcony a really big balcony over looking the city. The sun was still up since it was summer time it was going down a bit however. The pinks, oranges, yellows of the sky casting on the building. "Wow" Rin breathed out. "It's so beautiful." Eren murmurs.

"I can think of two people more beautiful.." A voice says from behind them.

Both of the twins spin around quick to find Rivaille and M standing there. Levi looked at Eren and took it all in, his heart pounding in his chest trying to literally jump out his fucking chest. He thanked fuck Eren couldn't see his eyes widen. Eren was breath taking…out of this world, gorgeous, amazing, beautiful…there was not enough words in Levi's vocabulary to describe how magnificent Eren looked. Levi can admit and will admit that Eren is the first person to ever take his breath away by just looking at him.

Mikasa is trying so hard not to pass out, or something because she can feel all the blood in her body rush to her heart to keep it from bursting. Rin is gorgeous…no gorgeous wasn't the word. More like enchanting? No that wasn't it. Mikasa was speechless taking in Rin. She literally can hear her heart pounding…is that her heart or her brothers? She couldn't tell at all.

"W-who would that be?" Rin stuttered out.

To say Mikasa felt like Levi did would be an understatement. When Mikasa turns into "M" she is confident as fuck, charming, androgynous feel to her. Her dominance is enhanced as "M". Has no shame in her game what so ever, even deepens her voice a bit to give a bit of a manly feel to it but not much. "You." Mikasa smirks at Rin.

Levi smirks and looks to Eren. "And you.."

The twins are wide eyed looking at the siblings in disbelief. They couldn't believe they just called them beautiful. Eren was sure he died and gone to heaven. Rin was sure she couldn't be revive at this point.

When Eren finally noticed what Rivaille was wear his jaw dropped. His mouth was open slightly taking in Levi's appearance. His black hair slicked back even with the bandages around his eyes. Tight suit black blazer on him, with a tight dark grey dress shirt under it, the first two buttons were unbuttoned. Black tight skinny jeans that followed that with ankle high boots. Eren wonder if he could move in that. Levi seemed to know what Eren was thinking and chuckled. "You like what i'm wearing Eren?" Levi asks him. Eren shut his mouth quick, his whole face turning red nodding.

Rin looked at M already knowing her signature style, blazer with loose v-neck under, tight jeans, with booths a little heel on them. Besides now she shaved the left side of her head, her long black hair all on the right side, she even cut her to about her jawline. Rin eyes ran down and up M's body taking it all in as well. Even though M wore the same bandages along with her brother Rin thought she was beautiful.

"Y-your really pretty…" Rin stutters out to Mikasa while blushing.

Mikasa smiles and moves closer to Rin taking her hand. "Thank you. Would you like to get something to drink with me?" She asks Rin.

Rin nods her head, then looks at her brother. He just smiles at her nodding with his head to go ahead. She nods back at him and walks inside with "M". As M leads Rin toward the drinks something about the girl in front of her seems so familiar, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she feels like she's known M longer than she's actually has know her. It's weird. She shakes it off though.

Rivaille smiles at Eren walking closer to him. He unbuttons his blazer and walks over to the railing leaning on it. Eren walks over standing to the side of him. "Eren, can I ask you something?" Rivaille ask turning toward Eren.

Eren nods his head. "A-ask away." He squeaks a bit and looks away a little embarrassed.

Rivaille chuckles then takes a deep breath. "If you knew I was someone else…would you hate me?"

Eren furrows his brows. "What do you mean?"

"If I wasn't who you thought I was…would you hate me?"

Eren had to think about it, if Rivaille turned out to be someone he really wasn't would he hate him? No. Eren knows he has to be one way for the cameras but he's a complete different person off the camera. Eren seen that first hand but not only that the way he gets so passionate up on stage he really is a different person then. The brunette though about his words carefully before answering. "I wouldn't hate you."

"Why is that?" Rivaille asked.

"B-because when you perform I can see the real you a-and I think that would never take away from you n-no matter who you really are as a person." Eren cleared his throat a bit putting on a look of determination. "When No Name first came out and you guys very first video it was just of actors or something but it was your voice over that…I could feel everything you put in that song. When you guys first performed live ever and you came all came out with your bandages and you started singing a whole song acapella because of technically problems…I…I felt it…I serious felt every single emotion you were feeling. Your voice speaks for you…I know you write all of the songs…All those songs are how you really feel…they're about you and who you are, who you want to be…I-I know that's the real you so even if you were to tell me you weren't who was texting me everyday or on camera or even stage…I…I know the real you."

Levi looked at Eren really looked at Eren even though the brunette couldn't see Levi eyes. The raven just stared at Eren. He knew it. He knew it right then and there. Levi was fucking in love with Eren. His heart clenched because of his realization. Then it dawned on him he's still lying to Eren. He's lying to the person he's madly in love with, the person who said he couldn't hate him even if he turned out to be someone else.

"Eren I…" Levi is interrupted by Kuchel.

"Rivaille…time to perform." She smiles at him.

Levi turns to look back at Eren to see he already walking inside the house. Levi takes a deep breath and walks back inside. Kuchel hands him his tea with just a little bit of honey in it. He begins warming up his voice. He starts thinking of all the things Eren just said. After the band warms up, they take the stage.

Two other people joined them up on stage with bandages as well to help them with this song. This is completely different to their usual style but that's exactly why they love it. Because of Eren however Levi went into a total different direction of this song. They were shocked when they heard the idea about this song but agreed to it anyway.

The music started up and he began to sing.

 _Do I look lonely?_  
 _I see the shadows on my face_  
 _People have told me I don't look the same_  
 _Maybe I lost weight_  
 _I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best_  
 _Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too_

He has a jazzy tone to his voice. Even he doesn't know where it came from but he goes with it.

 _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_  
 _The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Letting the water fall_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Seems so fitting for_

 _Levi's sings this part higher than the others._

 _Happily ever after_

 _Woo ooh_

His band mates eyes go wide never actually hearing his voice go that high before. Going back to the same continuing the chorus.

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

Levi looks right at Eren when he sings this part because he feels this is all for the boy. He makes sure Eren knows this part is for him smiling at him as he does.

 _I'm cutting my mind off_  
 _It feels like my heart is going to burst_  
 _Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served_  
 _And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?_  
 _Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad_

He pulls the mic off the stand and walks from one side to sing to some of the people their then walking over to the other side doing the same.

 _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_  
 _The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

Levi puts the mic back on the stand closing his eyes really feeling the words of the song he just came up with.

 _The death of a bachelor_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Letting the water fall_  
 _The death of a bachelor_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Seems so fitting for_  
 _Happily ever after_

 _Woo ooh ~_  
 _How could I ask for more?_  
 _A lifetime of laughter_  
 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

His band just plays for a minute. Nobody singing just letting the instruments play for a bit. He still stands of front of the mic tapping his foot to the beat and bobbin his head to it. He takes a deep breath and starts singing again.

 _The death of a bachelor_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Letting the water fall_  
 _The death of a bachelor_  
 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Seems so fitting for_  
 _Happily ever after_

His voice goings even higher than before here since it's the last chorus he wants it to be a little more flashy.

 _Woo ooh ~_  
 _How could I ask for more?_  
 _A lifetime of laughter_  
 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

When the song ends everyone claps. "Woo!" Someone screams. "That was great!" Someone else yells. The applause keeps going. Levi nods at them. They walk down from the stage. That was the only song No Name was performing tonight. Kuchel held a bottle of water out to Levi. He graciously took it and opening it and drinking from it.

"I didn't know your voice could get that high Rivaille." Kuchel smiled at her son and laughed at the face he gave her.

Over on the side near the balcony again Mikasa and Rin were there. The brunette couldn't get it out of her brain that there was something familiar about M. She just couldn't place her finger on it. M was telling Rin about some sucky song she wrote a few months ago and how she almost put it out until Rivaille saw it and ripped it to shreds. M chuckled at the memory. Rin freezes when she hears the laugh. 'I know that laugh.' Rin thinks to herself.

Rin not clearly thinking or well thinking perfectly fine actually, she moves close to M, real close. M freezes up. Rin reaches up to M and pulls the bandages down, her eyes wide, jaw dropped. "M-Mikasa?" Rin asks.

Mikasa hurriedly pushes the bandages back on her face. "R-Rin I can explain."

That's when it all dawns on Rin. She laughs bitterly. "Holy shit…So if you're…Rivaille is L-Levi?"

"Rin just listen to me okay…"

"Oh my fucking god." Rin quickly walks back inside on the verge of fucking tears. She wasn't gonna tell Eren this. She couldn't. Rin is so mad at herself for not figuring it out before. How could she even over look this? Even with the bandages on they look just fucking like them! She didn't know if they were planning a sick game or what kind of bullshit this is, but she didn't want to stay to find out. Rin knew Mikasa was running after her but she didn't care. She found her brother and went up to him smiling. "B-Bro can we go home please?"

Mikasa finally caught up with her. "Rin, please listen to me." Mikasa tone was low but pleading.

"Please Eren." Rin begs ignoring Mikasa.

Eren raises his brow at her then at M. "Did something happen?" Eren can always sense when his twin was in distressed. He looked at her eyes and seen they were getting watery. "Okay…i'll go tell Kuchel alright?" He looks between his twin and M. "A-are you okay here?"

She just nodded her head. "Please hurry up."

He nods at her, looking at her one last time then goes off to find Kuchel.

Mikasa tried to pull Rin more closer to the elevator. "Please let me explain, okay?"

"Explain? How you and your brother are playing some fucking game?" Rin hisses.

"No it's not like that…we have to hide our identity. It's our image…we just…we couldn't tell you."

Rin laughs bitterly. "I understand that all perfectly good and well but you lied to me. You've been feeding into my mind and he's been feeding into Eren's how much you like us. Were you ever gonna tell us?" Rin furrowed her brows.

Mikasa looked away from her knowing she wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon.

"So you weren't…" Rin scoffs and laughs. "Don't worry. I won't tell Eren both of your little secrets." Rin shakes her head looking at Rivaille walking over to them with Eren.

"Rin.."

"Eren?"

"We can go, Kuchel called a car for us." He smiled at his sister. "Thank you for the amazing night…it was good. I really like your new song." He smiled at Rivaille.

"I'm glad. I can walk you down." He suggest.

He shakes his at Rivaille. "Get back to your guest!" The elevator dings and he smiles at Rivaille again walking inside with his sister.

Levi looks at Mikasa. "What happened?"

"R-Rin found out." She mumbles.

"What was that?" Levi said leaning into his sister.

"Rin…she found out who we are Levi." Her looks at her brother.

His eyes are wide, his heart beating fast in his chest. "I-Is.." He gulps. "Is she.."

Mikasa shook her head. "I fucked up." She turned around and started walking off.

Levi just stood there. He hasn't even known Eren long yet he was madly in love with him. He felt like if he lost Eren he might lose a piece of himself. How could he feel this way about someone if he's only known him for two months? Yet he knew all of this, he felt it , he dreaded for Eren to ever find out the truth from someone else other than himself and yet some part of him still didn't want to Eren. He knew how fucked up that was. Yet the lie continues on…

* * *

 _Death of a Bachelor - Panic! At The Disco_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **ALL COPYRIGHTS TO SONGS I INCLUDE IN MY STORIES GO TO THE ARTIST.**

 **It's only for reading purposes.**

 **But anyways you guys have been asking for a new chapter so here's a new chapter ^.^**

 **Forgive all the grammar, spelling, etc (DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT THE MISTAKES I OBVIOUSLY KNOW.)**

* * *

 **(Rin's POV)**

She's been blowing my phone up for weeks now.. it's summer. The seniors have all graduated. We are on summer break. Eren is still suspicious. Of course he is, he's my fucking twin and I haven't told him anything. Would it be wrong of me not to say anything since I know?

I would have understood if she told me but why string me along? Why make me think that I was getting to know someone I already knew…how much of it was a lie? Was the supposed friendship she wanted with me real? Was those supposed feelings that she might have a crush on me real? And I told her all about me…I mean…I told M…but M is Mikasa. FUCK! How could I not notice it was the fucking Ackermans? We hung out with them everyday in school and didn't suspect a thing!

Why did they lead us on? All that personal stuff I told her…and I'm just letting him continue to do that to Eren. Ugh! Shaking my head trying to break myself out of my inner monologue I need to tell Eren. Getting up from my bed, walking out my room straight across the hall to Eren's knocking on his door. "Bro?"

"Come in!" He yells to me.

I take a deep breath pushing his door open, stepping in and closing the door behind me. I walk over toward his bed and sits down next to him. "I should tell you why I wanted to leave the party early. I know it's been weeks since then but..I couldn't tell you before. M…" I look at him. He looks up from his phone with a big smile on his face. He must be texting Levi…Shit I can't do this to him. "I just got real nervous and weird around all those famous people, you know M kept getting whisked off and I had no idea where you were, I just wanted to go home." Fuck it hurts my heart to lie to my twin but I…I can't take his happiness away.

He puts his phone to the side of him, sitting up and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back just as tight. "It's okay." He says with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry you couldn't find me, next time i'll stay next to you all night!" His blinding smile never once leaving his face.

Just looking at my twin, the guy he admires lying to him. I sigh to myself a little. I guess it's time I actually talk to her…

 **— ( Time Skip ) —**

 **To: Mikasa.**

 _We need to talk. Meet me at Maria Cafe in 20 minutes with your brother._

 _Read at 2:30PM_

 **From: Mikasa.**

 _We'll be there._

Rin finishes getting dressed. Grabbing her purse, phone and house keys walking to the front door. "I'll be back Eren! I'm going to the store and then to get some coffee from Maria Cafe, text me what you want!" She yells up to her brother. Erin walks out the door closing it behind her and locking it. She starts making her way to the cafe.

Erin makes it to the coffee shop in 15 minutes. Walking inside the cafe, going up to the cashier. "Welcome to Maria Cafe! What can I get you?" The cute blonde girl asked.

Erin smiles at her. "I would like a iced mocha coffee with caramel and whip cream. Also would it be alright if I ordered a to go order now? That way I can just get it and leave when i'm done?" Erin asked her.

"Of course no problem. The second order then?" The girl asked politely.

Erin pulls out her phone seeing what Eren texted her. "A caramel brûlée latte with one chocolate croissant, one cheese danish, two apple fritters, four chocolate chips,and coffee cake!"

The cashier takes her order writing it down on the piece of paper for herself to remember. "That'll be $15.70 all together." she smiles. Erin is about to pull money out of her purse when some slides a $20 to the cashier.

"Add two earl grey teas to that. And please it bring it to our table." Mikasa says smiling nicely to the cashier.

"Of course, i'll be over with your drinks shortly." The cashier looks at Erin. "And when you're about to leave just come back up to the counter and I'll give you the rest." She says handing Mikasa back her change.

"Thanks." Erin muttered out before following behind Mikasa to the table where Levi already sits. When they make it to the table Mikasa sits next to Levi, Erin slides in the booth seat across from them.

Erin clears her throat. "I guess I'll get right to the chase…" Erin had to think for a moment. She honestly had figured it all out who was who in No Name now. Now that she knew it made fucking sense. "You both talked to us daily. You have two fucking phones. Texting as M and Rivaille. Then texting us as Mikasa and Levi. We told M and Rivaille are true honest feelings, yet you both just sat there and continued it. I'm pissed, and hurt and and…I don't know. I thought I would want to hear your excuses as to why you just couldn't be truthful with Eren and I." Erin pauses when the cashier brings them there drinks. Once the cashier is back out of ear shot Erin continues. "I'm not telling Eren your little secret. It's fucking killing me not to tell him. He's my twin you know. We don't have secrets, and I know that when he finds out I know and I didn't tell him…" She almost gets a little choked up.

Mikasa and Levi both stare at her, feeling completely guilty. Mikasa bites on her lip looking at Rin knowing how hurt she really looks. She wishes it didn't happen like this, she wished she just told her but she can't take it back now…

"He might hate me for it…anyway." Erin tries not to think about that. She then looks at Levi with a fierce determined look. "I'm giving you two weeks to tell Eren who you really are. No Name goes on that world tour in four weeks. You have two of those four weeks to tell him before I will…"

Levi eyes are a little wide he doesn't even try to hide it. He had to tell Eren. He…He had to tell Eren…how was he going to tell Eren. How could he tell Eren.

"Rin…two weeks isn't enough…c-can't it wait? Levi gonna be busy with the tour…and then school…I-I mean…" Mikasa stutters out.

"Look. I'll tell Eren. You weren't suppose to find out at all actually. That's all on Mikasa's part. I'll tell him…" Levi says.

Rin furrows her brows at Mikasa. Her eye twitches a little. "You want me to go on about this lie for another year? You want Eren to keep being pulled along by your bullshit?!" Her voice raised a little but she quickly recovered it. "We would have understand if you told us. You sat there claiming M, and Rivaille had feelings for us. PERSONAL feelings. I…you got two weeks." Rin doesn't even want to speak to them anymore, she barely let them talk and she was just over it. She got up and went to the counter getting her orders to go quickly. She just walks out keeping a fast pace.

Mikasa ran after Rin catching her. "We couldn't tell you or your brother Rin believe me, we wanted to tell you. We couldn't! It's a secret we have to keep. We've been doing this for years and nobody knows except for the people who been here since the beginning of our careers. When we're M and Rivaille…it takes us away from the real world and we get wrapped into music. When we're them we can express ourselves better.." Mikasa tries to explain.

Rin furrows her brows even more. "It doesn't matter, that's the thing. If you would have just told me before I actually caught feelings for you…"

"We had to be sure we could trust you…" Mikasa mutters.

"I understand…I…" Rin sighs. 'I can't believe this.' She clears her throat. "I forgive you because I understand and I guess it doesn't change who I know…i'm still upset but I get it." Rin looks away a light red coming to her cheeks. "I like Mikasa…not M by the way." Rin smiled. "I won't tell Eren…he's going to hate me but…he does deserve to know."

"Y-you like me?" Mikasa stares at Rin in disbelief.

Rin shakes her head and laughs. "I bet that is the only thing you caught…but yes." Rin kisses Mikasa's cheek. "Gotta go!" The brunette turns around walking away fast.

Mikasa stands there with her hand on her cheek, a blush coating her cheeks with a smile. She puts her hand over her heart, it's pounding so fast she afraid it might burst.

 **—(The Next Day…Later That Night)—**

 **From: Levy Wevy**

 _Get dressed…picking you up in 30 minutes._

Eren looks at his screen with wide eyes.

 **To: Levy Wevy**

 _You know it's like 9 PM right?_

 **From: Levy Wevy**

 _Your point? Just do as I say brat._

 **To: Levi Wevy**

 _I'll ask my parents…you're so demanding asshole -.-_

 **From: Levy Wevy**

 _You like it though, don't front ;]_

 **To: Levy Wevy**

 _Such a loser..sigh ._

Eren gets up from his bed rummaging through his closet. He picks a very simple outfit. He put on a grey long sleeved crop top with high waisted jeans and ankle high boots. Even though it was summer it was kind of cool at night so he just wanted to be sure. He fixed up his hair trying to make it look so not messy. He shrugs picking up his side bag and putting it on, he opens to check if his wallet and keys are inside and they are. He walks out of his room walking down the stairs. He walks into the kitchen where he can hear his family. Carla's parents and siblings were still here.

"Mommy. Levi said he's picking me up, is it okay if i go out with him for a bit?" Eren asks.

Carla looks at him and pretends to think about it. "Hm…it's not a school night…you don't have a job…you did the chores…so I suppose you could." She smiled at him. "Just text me or call me if you're not coming home."

"Yes mama." Eren walked over to his mom kissing her on the cheek then over to his aunt , uncle, grandma, and grandpa giving them all kisses on the cheek.

His phone starts ringing soon as he gets to the front door, he picks it up. "Yeah yeah i'm coming Levy.." He snickers to himself hanging up on Levi and walking out the door. Soon as he finishes locking the door someone comes up from behind him, turning him around, lifting him up and throwing him over their shoulder.

"Levi!" Eren squeals out. "Put me down!"

"Nah, you called me Levy…"

Eren pounds on Levi's back. "Leeeeviii!" Eren whines some more. After about two minutes he just gives up. He's only aware of himself being put down when Levi opens the car door.

"Call me Levy again and it'll be much worse than this."

"HMPH" Eren gets inside the car crossing his arms. "So…where you taking me?"

Levi sighs closing the door on his side and starting the car. "Taking you on the wildest adventure I never thought I would do…"

Eren looks over at him wondering what he meant. He shrugs his shoulders looking straight forward putting on his seat belt as they pull off. He takes Levi's aux cord and sticks it into his phone going to his favorite playlist and pressing play.

 _Do that, do that_

 _Do that, do that_

"Oh my god my jam!" Eren face lights up to the song playing. He starts singing along to the song.

 _Heard you got a tough life_

 _Yeah, someone loves you but you don't love 'em back_

 _Oh, what a fucked life_

 _Waiting to reciprocate but you never act_

Levi looks at Eren wiggling in his seat and singing along with the song. He know he should be watching the road, but once in a while his gaze slips over to the beautiful brunette in the passenger seat. Finally he reaches a red light. He fully looks at Eren now so into the song. Levi is a little enchanted. 'The brat completely captivates me..' he thinks to himself.

 _You don't do that (No)_

 _Give someone else the Oscar_

 _You won't lie like a coward_

Eren feels eyes on him he turns his head to see Levi looking at him smirking a little but this doesn't stop him from singing to the song and wiggling. He points at Levi playfully singing the song to him.

 _But it's so damn hard_

 _When he's staring in your eyes saying_

 _"Baby, you got some super powers"_

 _Yeah, he's staring in my eyes saying_

 _"Baby, you got some super powers_

 _Baby, you got some super powers_

 _Baby, you got some sup-"_

"Oh? Dedicating this song to me?" Levi asked Eren smugly. He smirks at the brunette turning his eyes back forward and driving off.

Eren crosses his arms and puts on a pout. "I was singing to you but since you wanna be an smug ass about it…I was directing it to someone else!"

Levi laughed at Eren. Genuinely laughed out loud…loud enough Eren for once heard it. The brunette's heart did something weird…it didn't beat for a second and then it did. _'Did my heart just skip a beat?'_ He thinks to himself. _'Levi's laugh is…something i want to hear all the time.'_

"L-Levi did you just laugh?" Eren asked tentatively not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment of Levi actually smiling. Levi looks over at Eren giving him a quick smirk then looking right back at the road.

It usually takes an hour to get into the actually city of Trost especially in the day time with traffic but it was night and not a lot of people were driving to the city because they were probably already there. So it only took Levi 30 minutes to reach the city. Levi parked in the underground garage in the spot he always parked. Eren looks out the window wondering why they're parking there…or where they were at really. He had zero idea, he wasn't worried but curious. He trusted Levi.

"So…where are we?" Eren asked Levi.

Levi didn't answer Eren and just got out the car knowing the brunette will follow him. He hears the passenger door close and foot steps right behind him, he closes his own door and locks the doors. He walks over to the elevator, knowing Eren is right behind him. The doors open and he steps in with Eren. Levi presses floor 14. Eren raises his brow keeping his eyes focused on Levi.

"Levi?" He called out to him.

Levi didn't answer him. He couldn't answer him. Levi was trying with all his might to breath in and out. He didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. All too soon the elevator hit floor 13. Finally after the intense silence Levi didn't look at Eren but simply said in a deeper voice he knew Eren would recognize. "If I wasn't who you thought I was…would you hate me?"

Eren freezes. He knows that voice. How does he know that voice? Eren laughs for a moment. "Y-you almost sounded like Rivaille." Eren tried brushing it off as a coincidence.

The floor dings on 14. That was the longer 30 seconds Levi had ever experienced, but he knew it was just gonna get worse from here. The doors opened and he stepped out. Eren was right behind him, he knew it. Levi walked up to the door and opened it. It was a studio with a piano, drums, guitars, microphones. On the other side of the glass was where all the other recording equipment was. Eren was thoroughly confused as to what was going on. Levi pointed at the couch that was facing the window and the piano and a microphone. Eren sat down hesitantly.

"L-Levi? What's going on? Why are we in a studio?" Eren asked him.

Levi sat down at the piano and spoke in that voice Eren fucking knew. "I'm going to ask you one more time Eren… _If I wasn't who you thought I was…would you hate me?_ "

Eren furrows his brows. "Why do you keep asking me that? S-someone else asked me that same—" His words were interrupted when Levi started singing and playing the piano.

 _A drop in the ocean a change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _it's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

 _but i'm holding you closer than most cause you are my heaven._

Eren freezes just listening to that voice. He couldn't fucking believe it. He just stared at Levi as he played the piano and sang. That raspy but kind of deep voice. A voice that reminds him of a fucking god. He just stared at him.

 _I don't want to waste the weekend_

 _If you don't love me pretend_

 _a few more hours then it's time to go_

 _And as my train rolls down the east coast_

 _I wonder how you keep warm_

 _It's too late to cry_

 _Too broken to move on_

 _And still I can't let you be_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep_

 _Don't take what you don't need from me_

Levi keeps playing the notes but he looks away and looks right at Eren. The brunette stares at him in shock, he can see it in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and goes back to playing the song. He closes his eyes hoping the way he's playing and singing conveys all that he's feeling to Eren.

 _It's just a drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

Shock just wasn't one of the words Eren was feeling. This is one of Rivaille's oldest covers…Only his fans know his version of it and this is Rivaille's version the exact way…the same piano in the video as the cover… _'Levi is…Rivaille?'_ Eren says in his head.

 _Misplaced trust and old friends_

 _Never counting regrets_

 _By the grace of God I do not rest at all_

 _And New England as the leaves change_

 _The last excuse that I'll claim_

 _I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl_

 _And still I cant let you be_

 _Most nights I hardly sleep_

 _Don't take what you don't need from me_

Levi loses himself in the song at this point. He thinks about Eren's smile, the cute blush that covers his cheeks whenever Levi teases him. The way his heart skips a beat every freaking time he just looks at the boy. He just admitted the biggest secret to Eren. Nobody but everyone in the group and his family knows who he is. He was going to wait. He wasn't ever going to tell him but the guilt.

 _It's just a drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my_

He looked over at Eren again and he saw it. He saw the pain in his eyes in those gorgeous treasures he saw all that he was feeling. It broke Levi's fucking heart but it just made him sing harder. He wanted Eren to understand he didn't mean to lie. That wasn't his intention at all. The guilt and the feeling of loosing Eren is what made him tell him now because he couldn't keep it going. He oh so badly wanted to, that was the fucked up part. Levi wanted to never tell Eren he was Rivaille.

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, no no_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, no no_

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away, oh oh_

Levi has never sang this hard with this much emotion ever. This was the only way he could convey how sorry he was for hiding this, for pulling this facade for so long. Levi loves the brunette and he wanted him to know. He wanted him to know all those messages and all those things Rivaille said to him were his words…because that's truly how Levi felt.

 _A drop in the ocean_

 _A change in the weather_

 _I was praying that you and me might end up together_

 _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

 _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

Levi stops playing the piano at this point but sings the last part acapella.

 _Oh, You are my heaven_

Eren stared at him. _'H-he was Rivaille…t-this whole time?'_ Eren asked himself. He didn't know what to say. What exactly was he supposed to say at this moment? He seriously didn't know how to feel right now, sure he was in shocked. Was he mad? A little bit he was. Did he hate Levi? Of course not. Just why didn't he tell him?

"Y-your Rivaille?" Eren stutters out finally.

Although he asked it as a question it sounded more of a statement to Levi. The raven however took a deep breath and looked right Eren. "Yes."

"I…" Eren's whole face turns red. "Y-you k-know about m-my crush…on R-Rivaille…w-which i-is you…y-you know how I feel a-about m-my friend L-Levi…a-and my other friends…I…" Eren didn't know if he should be pissed off or embarrassed. He did however know he felt a bit hurt but he understood but…Levi lied to him…Rivaille which is Levi…Levi knows how feels about Rivaille…Rivaille essentially knows only some of his secrets…He trust him but he was talking to someone who wasn't him.

"I don't hate you Levi…" Eren spoke softly. "I told you that day…at the party…even if you weren't who you really act like…you are always going to be you. So to answer your question. No. I don't hate you, I could never hate you." Eren truly doesn't know what to feel, but the one thing he does know. He wants to go home and sleep. "C-can you take me back home now?"

Levi nods his head getting up from the piano. "E-Eren…i'm sorry for not telling you."

"I'm sure you are…i'm sure you are." Eren mutters.

* * *

 _First song; Super Powers - Terror Jr_

 _Second song; A Drop in the Ocean - Ron Pope_

 _Gomenasai for ending on a cliffhanger c_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **ALL COPYRIGHTS TO SONGS I INCLUDE IN MY STORIES GO TO THE ARTIST.**

 **It's only for reading purposes.**

 **But anyways you guys have been asking for a new chapter so here's a new chapter ^.^**

 **Forgive all the grammar, spelling, etc (DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT THE MISTAKES I OBVIOUSLY KNOW.)**

 **Okay so...um..please don't yell at me? I know I haven't uploaded this since November. I'm freaking terrible and I feel terrible about it but I had to finish Sleeps nights with Rogue! And as for those who've read it, you know that I had a real hard time writing that. It took a lot of my inspiration for this one out of me. No more though..maybe a little but for now I am back!**  
 **I'm not going to give you guys a schedule on this story to be honest but I will be posting chapters frequently! No more waiting months!**

 **This one was just a little rushed. And I know "how the fuck is this rushed when you had months to write it." Like i said the inspiration for this chapter completely left me but it gets better! Also it's a short chapter! Sorry v.v**

 **Thank you for sticking around though and waiting patiently for this! Also...my SNK FANS..SEASON TWO THOUGH?!**

* * *

Eren's been silent the entire time. He's just sitting there looking out the window, no emotion on his face. Levi is convinced Eren is either done with him or he just doesn't want to deal with him anymore. While Eren truly doesn't know what to make out of this.

Levi pulls up to the front of Eren's house. He even turns his car off and looks over at Eren. "E-Eren…" He called out to the boy.

"Hm?" Eren answers not even looking at Levi.

"I…I just wanted to tell you…I wanted you to know but.."

Eren however cuts him off. "I..I can't hear this right now…I-I'm sorry." He says quickly unbuckling the seat belt and opening the car door, closing it a bit hard it makes Levi flinch.

"Fuck." Levi breathes out.

Eren makes it inside of his house walking upstairs right to his room and closing the door behind him. He gets changed into his pjs and climbs back in bed. He closes his eyes drifting off to sleep. He didn't want to deal with tonight. He didn't know how to deal with tonight so he did the logical thing and went the hell to sleep.

When Eren woke up in the morning his mind was still racing. He truly didn't want to think about what secret was revealed to him because he was pretty sure that if he did his brain was explode. So nope. Today he was going to get dressed and act like nothing happened. Is he gonna talk to Levi? Nope. Was he gonna think about the feeling he had for Rivaille…or well Levi? NOPE. Eren Jaeger was avoiding his problems for this day. Nobody can tell him different.

After getting dressed he walks downstairs seeing his family. "Good morning family!" He said in a cheery loud voice.

"Morning baby. How are you this morning?" His mother ask smiling at her son.

"I'm wonderful mom. Where's Rin?" Eren replies while kissing his her cheek then proceeds to hug his grandma and the rest.

"Ahh, she got up early this morning and went out with Mikasa."

He freezes. "O-oh…well i'm going out for a run!"

"A run?" She asks curiously.

"Yes mommy, a run…it's summer i'm not trying to be a lazy butt." He says with a pout to his face.

She just laughs at her son. "Go head. Have a good run, be careful!"

Eren takes his headphones out of his pockets to put them on opening the door but before he closes it he hears his mother yells. "NO ALLEYS!" He laughs and rolls his eyes closing the door turning his music on. The first song that plays is a No Name song he immediately changes the entire playlist. He wasn't dealing with it, he was going to ignore it.

Eren returned about two hours later. He couldn't even believe he rang that long himself. He needed the time to think though. So as soon as Eren got home, he went straight to his room locking himself inside of it.

(A week later.)

Eren hasn't spoken to Levi at all. Ignored all his text messages, his calls as well. He read them. It was cruel and he knew that but he just couldn't get over it. That's the thing that's really weighing on Eren though. He couldn't get over what is the question. What exactly can't he get over? Fuck, he didn't have an answer for that and that just pissed him off even more. Of course he wanted to speak to Levi, why wouldn't he not want to? As far as he's concerned Rivaille …Levi is still the same person he's been. So again…why can't Eren speak to him?

Sure Levi deceived him but he gets why…he HAD to. I mean honestly Eren would've done the same thing. Again for the millionth time in Eren's brain he just couldn't pick us his phone and reply. Eren smashed his face into his pillow and let out a loud frustrated groan. He would suck it up, he had to tell Levi he understood and he wasn't mad.

Lifting his face out of the pillow he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. He was going to do it before he lost every little bit of nerve he had. He went to the last text Levi just sent him literally 5 minutes ago.

 **From: Levy Wevy**

 _Eren…please. Speak to me._

 **To: Levy Wevy**

 _I…Ugh. This is frustrating because I totally understand why you couldn't tell me like seriously I get it but i'm kind like upset because you knew how I felt about you or well Rivaille…which is you…because you are Rivaille. I mean like it just…i'm upset because you know I have feelings for you…well i really admire you I mean. Your band is so amazing and its just bizarre that you're Rivaille. I get it why you couldn't tell me and why you waited so long I get it. Sorry it took so long to talk to you…._

Eren hit send. He didn't even know what he typed to be honest. He wanted to get it out while he had the courage and now that he sent it and actually read over it he now considers himself the biggest idiot ever but hey too late now. Before he even could lock his phone Levi wrote back.

 **From: Levy Wevy**

 _Can we meet?_

Eren froze. Should he see Levi? Is he ready for that? 'Dear kami, get ahold of yourself Eren! You are Eren fucking Jaeger! You are son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger, the brother of Erin Jaeger. Suicidal crazy Eren Jaeger! Just do it!'

 **To: Levy Wevy**

 _I'm home alone, so you can come over._

 **From: Levy Wevy**

 _Be there in 20._

Exactly 20 minutes later someone was knocking on Eren's door. He was Eren god damn Jaeger, he wasn't no pussy…maybe just a little nervous. He changed his clothes and paced his room for a good 15 minutes. Eren ran down the stairs and went to the door taking a deep breath he pulled the door open. He looked up at Levi right into the young mans eyes.

He moved to the side motioning for Levi to come inside. Levi steps inside not taking his eyes off Eren taking his shoes off by the door..

"D-Do you want something to drink?" Eren ask shyly.

Levi smirked a little. "No, thank you."

Eren nodded and walked over to the couch. Levi followed close behind. They both sat down, Levi set his guitar down to the side of the couch. Eren took another deep breath making as silent as possible, how ever Levi noticed. Of course he wondered why Eren was nervous but he guesses in this situation he would be.

"Eren…I wanna apologize again." Levi started. "I, no matter what reason I had I should have told you. I shouldn't have kind of lead you on like that…it was so fucked up of me." He took a deep breath.

Eren shook his head. "No, really. I understand I do. I…I forgive you."

"I..um." Levi cleared his throat. "Can I sing you a song?"

"W-what?"

"I want to sing you a song…can I?"

Eren just nods his head. Levi picks up his guitar , he takes his guitar pick out of his pocket. He looks right at Eren. "I changed the lyrics around but…I feel like this song explains how I feel…as Rivaille and Levi."

 _Levi starts playing the guitar._

 _Now even though I try to play it off_

 _I'm thinking about you all day long_

 _And I can't wait for you to come through_

 _From your lips and back up to your eyes_

 _My hands on your hips when we grind_

 _I'm fantasizing bout what I'm gonna do to you_

 _Got me fiening for his love can't lie_

 _Man you should see how he got me_

 _Spending all this time with him_

 _And I couldn't leave him if I wanted to_

 _His love turns men into fools_

 _Tell me what a man is to do_

Levi's eyes is closed letting the words just flow out hoping that even though it's not his song the words are getting through to Eren.

 _Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me_

 _I can't breathe when you're touching me_

 _I suffocate when you're away from me_

 _So much love you take from me_

 _I'm going outta my mind_

 _I can't breathe when you talk to me_

 _I can't breathe when you're touching me_

 _I suffocate when you're away from me_

 _So much love you take from me_

 _I'm going outta my mind_

He opens his eyes and look right at Eren. The brunette has a bit of a shocked looked to his face. Even through Levi's singing he smiles a bit. 'Eren is so fucking cute' he thinks. This was all odd to Levi. He never wanted to lie to Eren at all, and thank fuck Eren understood. He guess it was really time that he confessed to Eren especially about his feelings. Levi wasn't lying to Eren when he told him he likes him even if he was being Rivaille when he said it. This was so fucking out of Levi's character and he knew that of course he knew that, but the thing is he didn't care because Eren brought that out of him. It was something no one, not his mother,uncle, sister, or friends could bring out of him. Eren hasn't even lived here long at all but yet here Levi was so into him. Before he knew it he was at the part of the song that really explained how he felt.

 _Don't ever leave me boy_

 _I need you inside my world_

 _I can't go a day without you_

 _And see nobody else will ever do_

 _I'll never feel like I feel with you_

The raven didn't know if this was love or what it was all he knew was that it was deep and so…so what's the word he's looking for?

 _Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me_

 _I can't breathe when you're touching me_

 _I suffocate when you're away from me_

Suffocating isn't exactly the word for it either. It's just this overwhelming deeply intense feeling that made his heart clench in a good way. Just looking at Eren made his stomach feel like he had millions of butterflies and his heart was about to fly out his chest.

 _So much love you take from me_

 _I'm going outta my mind_

 _I can't breathe when you talk to me_

 _I can't breathe when you're touching me_

 _I suffocate when you're away from me_

 _So much love you take from me_

 _I'm going outta my mind_

Levi played the last bit of the song letting the echo from the guitar stop. He put his guitar back to the side of the couch looking at Eren not expecting something just wanting to make sure he got his point across.

Eren stared at Levi for another good 30 seconds before he even really thought about it what he was doing. His arms were around Levi's neck, he knees was digging into the couch, his lips were pressed against Levi's. Eren realized what he did and was just about to pull back but the hand on his lower back pulling him closer so the kiss deepened, Levi tongue swept over Eren's bottom lip asking for entrance and Eren granted it. Their tongue mingling together, playing, teasing the other. Eren sucked on Levi's tongue when he retracted his tongue from Eren the brunette caught his bottom lip between his teeth. When Eren let go they both stare at each other trying to catch their breaths, the taller mans eyes kept looking between Eren's eyes and his lips. Those eyes were pulling him in so fucking deep but those lips…those sinful pink plump lips. Eren was doing the same thing looking between Levi's eyes and his lips. The feelings surging through Eren isn't unfamiliar but they weren't completely familiar either. When Levi sang to him, he understood every single word and for a minute it overwhelmed him but he got it he did. Eren couldn't understand why he kissed the older boy…but damn did it feel so fucking good. Eren looked at Levi and became so aware of Levi touching him, it didn't bother him. Levi and him weren't even in a relationship but what Eren realized was that he wanted Levi. In a sexual way…he wanted Levi inside of him. He doesn't know why but he threw all fucking caution to the wind which was so unlike Eren, but he did. He whispered. "Let's go to my room." He stood up while holding Levi's hand pulling the older boy up and dragging him up the stairs to his room.

Levi was thoroughly confused at why Eren wanted to go upstairs but like fuck he was gonna stop it from happening. Once they made it to Eren's room, the brunette pushed Levi inside and locked his bedroom door. He stood by the door for a minutes then looked at Levi, he walked slowly over to the taller boy pushing him gently back till the back of Levi's knees hit the bed, he pushed Levi till the taller boy sat on the bed. Eren got on Levi's lap straddling him, he put his arms around his neck.

"I-I know we just made up…and i'm just…now talking to you…and I know this is gonna sound really crazy but…I want to have sex with you." Eren blurted out.

Levi blinked once, twice, three times. 'What did he just say?' Levi eyes went a little wide when the words finally sunk in. 'Eren wants to have sex with. Eren wants to have sex. Eren is straddling my lap. I just made out with Eren. HOLY FUCK HE IS BASICALLY SITTING RIGHT ON MY DICK. Okay, calm down Levi. Wow you don't even sound like yourself. You're just here talking to yourself not even saying anything. Oh shit!' He looked at Eren and cleared his throat. "Y-You wanna have sex?" Levi controlled his emotions on his face but in his head he wanted to slap himself for stuttering.

Eren nodded at him. "Yes. I…I have this really weird feeling going through my body. It's like tingles and…" Eren grind his erection right into Levi's making the taller boy gasp and himself let out a small gasp breath."I-I want it Levi…"

Levi put his hands firmly on Eren's hip to hold the boy from moving anymore against him like that. He had to take a deep breath because fuck he was pretty sure he almost came from just that. "Eren. I want you to understand something."

Eren looked at him and titled his head to the side. "Understand what?"

'Oh my god. So fucking cute.' Levi thought. He cleared his throat then looked Eren right in the eyes. "I like you. Hell I might even love you. I don't just want you for your body. If we had sex you could end up regretting it and probably never speak to me again and I couldn't have that. Or you might assume that I only wanted you for sex. Neither of those reasons work for me. Also we're not in a relationship at all. All we've done is established that I like you. If we have sex were going to do this the right way. I'm going to take you on a date, multiple dates and after those multiple dates i'll ask you to officially be my boyfriend, then we'll go on more dates, we'll cuddle, we'll have intense make out sessions on the couch, and then maybe we'll have sex if you're ready." Levi kept full eye contact with Eren. "If i'm being completely honest…I just don't want us to have sex. I want to make love to your body, I want you to feel every single one of my emotions just flowing into you." Levi's face was so close to Eren's their lips almost touching, Eren was melting at every word. "So when I do take you…and believe me Eren. I will…and I won't hold back. It'll be the best you've ever had. For now…I'm holding back because I don't want to take advantage of you anymore or your feelings and…as you know No Name…well i'm going on tour Eren, after touring college and I…" Levi pressed his lips against Eren's and the boy kissed back. Levi pulled back first. Eren was left breathless after that short kiss. Levi had to take a deep breath hating he have to tell Eren this when he technically just got him back…I mean he just got to kiss him for fuck sakes! "I'm not coming back to Trost."

Eren paused blinking at the older boy in front of him. "What? You're not coming back to Trost?"


	7. Chapter 7

h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; border-color: initial initial #333333 initial; border-style: initial initial double initial;"br class="Apple-interchange-newline" /Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sigh. So I didn't want to do this at all but im sitting here trying to write and trying to get chapters out and a few new things but lately my brain has just been drawing freaking blanks. It's annoying and it pisses me off, but I hope you guys won't hold this against me. I'll try really hard to get out of this bad really terrible fucking writers block./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So for the time being./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"DISTRACTION IS GOING ON A HIATUS! I'M GOING ON A HIATUS AS WELL./strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hopefully NOT for long. I just need to find some inspiration or something...anything really somewhere and i'll try my best too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"WHEN/strong I do put up a new chapter however strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"THIS/strong notice will be deleted. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sigh i'm so sorry guys but ill make it u to you promise with a super long chapter and maybe a oneshot ...whenever I get back span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I PROMISE!/strong/span/span/p 


End file.
